No such thing as happily ever after
by LoveLover13
Summary: Allys life is messed up with dealing with chores and her step mother and sister. But what happens when a certain celebrity blond comes into town to finsh senior year?What will happen when Ally dances with Austin and leaves without telling Autsin who she is? This is my first fanfiction its kind of like Another Cinderella Story but with my ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction don't judge I wouldn't be surprised if you hated it but review me and tell me if you like it thanks again**

Ally's POV:

Hi I'm Ally Dawson and dancing is my life Trish says my dance moves are killer but I just do dancing for the fun of it. I was in my room watching TV when a certain blond was on it. I turned up the volume up and it was Austin Moon, the international celebrity. I being like the other girls started squealing. He was doing an interview and he came back from his tour so now he's heading back to Miami. He wants to finish senior year and he's coming to Marino high, my high school. I screamed so loud that I think I woke up the whole house but then I shut myself up to make sure no one woke up. But boy was I wrong I woke up Brooke, my evil step bitch. They adopted me five months ago but they treat me like I'm their maid. So let me explain my life: My mother died when I was 11 years old. I was devastated but then at 13 years old my dad married another woman, Natalia. The first time I met her she was sweet but then when my father wasn't around, she was a bitch. Did I also mention that she was one of those old 60s singers, but she's horrible at singing. So today she's on TV doing commercials, but nobody likes her. She's totally rich (I don't know how). But I have my own room. Well, it's kind of connected to the storage room, /but I decorated it to make it look cool. When I was 15 my father died I had no more family left I only had my brother, Alex, but he was 21 so he moved out. I was told I couldn't move out till I was 18. So I was stuck doing chores. Now I'm 17 and I graduate high school this year and then I turn 18. I'm dying to move out. I learned to suck it up and keep my cool until I turn 18. But then Brooke and Brianna stormed into my room and said

"Would you shut the fuck up and why the fuck are you screaming in the middle of the night?" Brooke had hollered. I think Brooke figured it out why I was screaming once she saw who was on TV.

"Aww does little Ally have a crush on Austin, keep dreaming bitch. He wouldn't date a whore like you for the world, now shut the fuck up fuckface. Do need to call mom"? Said Brooke. I just nodded no. I could tell Brianna felt bad but she couldn't do anything unless she wanted to be humiliated by Brooke. They soon left my room and I called my best friend, Trish.

"Hello Trish can I talk to you about something" I ask nervously

"**Of course what's up? "Trish says**

"Brooke and is making me go crazy I don't think I could wait until graduation what do I do? And I know that Brianna feels bad but she can't do anything about it." I replied

**."That bitch what she did she do" Trish asks**

"Well I might have been squealing a little when Austin Moon was on TV "I say sheepishly blushing a little

**Trish chuckles a little before saying" okay I know you're crazy about him but really anyways about that bitch just ignore her okay your way better than her"**

"Thanks Trish you always make me feel better and did you hear Austin Moon is coming to our school eeep" I say into the phone squealing loudly but then shutting up

"**Yes I do know girlie and you should show him some of your killer move she would be impressed" Trish says **

"Trish 1. I'm too shy to show him some moves 2. Guys barely notice me what chance do you think I have with him 3. Cassidy and Brooke would kill me you know how Brooke would be so desperate to date Austin before they adopted me so if I even looked at him they would tell my wicked step mother and I wouldn't be able to go to the black and white masquerade ball with you even though your forcing me to go "I say taking deep breaths from rambling

" **Okay look I support you on this now I'll pick you up at 7:30 outside your house and I won't be able to drive you home so grab your board so goodnight Ally "Trish says **

"**Night Trish "is all I say before I go to bed _**

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Ally's POV:

I woke up to my alarm clock. See now you know how I told you they treat me like I'm their maid well I wasn't lying I have to get up before dawn and do chores. No these chores aren't ordinary I mean what she puts on there it's ridiculous like really repaint the pool, vacuum the garage, scrub the floors. The floors are spotless she just likes them _extra_ clean. I get out of bed and start my chores. When I'm done I brush my hair and then step into the shower. I get out and wear my jeans, worn out converse, a t-shirt and my jean jacket and I grab my skateboard and leave my house. I don't get to eat breakfast since I'm not allowed to eat with the sisters but I couldn't care less. I let my hair down today. I saw Trish's car, get into the passenger's seat and I'm greeted by Trish.

"Hey Alls you ready to go?" asks Trish I nod and Trish starts the car. Sooner or later we pull up into school. I get out of the car and I'm greeted by all of the school crowded around one particular car which belonged to the one and only Austin Moon. Me and Trish stand their until we see him come out of him car.

Austin's POV:

Hi I'm Austin Moon. Yes you read right I'm the Austin Moon the superstar/rock star I'm a triple threat I can sing, dance, and act but dancing is my thing. I sat in the car with Dallas, Elliot, Trent, and Mason my best friends as we waited for Dez, my other best friend and back up dancer, to get some security so I don't get torn apart by fans. Suddenly the door opened and I let out a girly scream but I calmed down once I realized it was Dez.

"So you got the security" I ask him. He looks at me and said

" Sorry buddy but we are going have to protect ourselves". I nod and get out the car to be bombarded with fans saying either "I love you Austin" or "you're so gorgeous" and more stuff like that. Soon after that Dez came next to me and shouted really loudly

"MOVE IT SUPERSTAR COMING THRUOGH!" as I was walking I saw a girl she had a smile on her face and she was laughing. Her voice sounded soft and sweet. When we made eye contact I smiled at her and she smiled back but then I saw the crazy girl who was desperate to get me on a date with her, Brooke was glaring at her she seemed to notice and literally ran inside the school her short Latina friend following after her. I wanted to know more about her but that wasn't bound to happen.

Ally's POV:

As soon as I ran inside the school I pulled Trish along with me. We stopped at my locker and I put my skateboard in when Trish asks

"Why did you do that?" I nervously bite my bottom lip and tell her

" well you know when he got out of his car me and him made eye contact and he smiled at me so I smiled back but then Brooke gave me look that says 'fuck of' so that's why I ran back inside before she could do anything else". I finished breathing heavily from rambling.

"Wow" is all Trish says." I know now come on we got five minutes till class starts lets go", I say

"Ally do you not realize that he smiled at you that has to be a sign right? "I turn around and start walking backwards while telling Trish

"First before anything don't tell kira, Cassidy, and Alex I'll tell them later at lunch. Trish even if that's a sign I do like him a lot but that bitch wouldn't back off for the world and he just saw me nothing more"

I then bump into someone all my books fell down and I was about to fall when I felt strong hands wrap around my waist and I open my eyes to see I'm face to face with the one and only Austin Moon he shoots me a smile I blush and for a second I thought his smile widen but then I smile back and get out of his grasp when then he ask me

"Are you all right?" he left me speak less so I just nodded and ran to my first period class without being late. I kept thinking is that a sign to something?

Austin's POV:

As soon as I asked her if she was alright she quickly nods and runs off to class I turn to her Latino friend and when I'm about to ask her something she cuts me off and says

" before you ask me anything I'm not telling you her name and she is like your biggest fan dude she really likes you if not love" when she said that there was sort of relief in there and when she said that she likes me I got all happy I'm pretty sure you would have seen my face light up.

" Tell her I said thanks and say I like her back and why can't you tell me" I say

"Will do and I'm not going to tell you because wouldn't you like to find out yourself?" she asks I nod my head and then she says

"Well I'm already late and I'll see you guys around" with that she walks away and turn to the guys to see Dez in his own land. We all know that Dez and we all figured out that he liked her. I raised one of my eyebrows and said

" Aww does Dez have a crush on a girl" he snapped out of it and said

"Whaaaaat are talking about" We all knew from that what that he liked her.

"Dez we weren't born yesterday it's clear that you have a thing for her" I say making it seem like it's the most obvious thing in the world

"Is it that obvious? Dez asks we all nod and then I say

"Man you got it bad "Dez turns to me with an eyebrow raised and said

"Really I got it bad did you not just see it when she tripped and blushed your smile widened "The guys and I look at Dez in awe because of how observant he was.

"Damn Dez I didn't know you were so observant and well I do like her she seems ….different from other girls you know…she's just that girl."

"Correction to what Austin said you BOTH got it bad "Trent says

"True now we missed first period so let's head out to second "we all nod get to class

I didn't go to lunch I just skipped it cause I didn't want to be mobbed again. In all the classes I had didn't have my 'mystery girl' as Dez put it and I'm kind of sad but know the day ended and me and the guys are walking into the to my car. As soon as we get in I drive to the studio I have some inspiration.

**Alright just reminding you guys again please review tell me your favorite part now this is my first fan fiction so go easy on me okay. Thanks Love Ya**

**LoveLover13 OUT **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to ****Kf103Pixie, ILoveWritting1213,****writermeAL, and Mykindofstories. You guys mad my day and now that you did I decided to update the second chapter.**

**Kf103Pixie-Aww thanks I'm glad you think it's awesome, **

**ILoveWritting1213-Im glad you like it maybe you'll like this even more**

**writermeAl-You don't need to lighten up I take critic really well I have a jack ass brother who takes any chance to make fun of literally ANYTHING! I do. I know when I was writing this my friends were like your 11 how the hell are you writing this. Thank you and I love the movie another Cinderella story when I saw it I was obsessed when I showed on Disney I would always see it**

**Mykindofstories-Yes and no I'm going to put my own style and only take a little of Another Cinderella Story plot. I love the movie so much it's one of my all-time favorite movies.**

Ally's POV:

The day ended with me being in my own land. I barely paid attention to class. When the bell rang I nearly jumped out of the door I was excited to tell Kira, Cassidy, and Alex all about my _moment _with Austin. I couldn't stop thinking about him but Brooke's words kept coming into my mind "he wouldn't date you for the world" kept repeating in my mind. Who was I kidding I'm acting like I'm Cinderella but guess what this is the real world there is no such thing as happily ever after. I make my way to my locker and take out my board. Today Was a Monday we were supposed to meet up at our favorite club after school. On Mondays was my free day since I don't have to work at sonic Boom. See now my father owned it before he passed away and he wrote in his will that he wanted me to have it and now I own it I hired an employee her name is Lizbeth and she's pretty cool she covers for me sometimes. It's called Club LOL.**(you guys I made up Club LOL if there is a club called club LOL I DO NOT own it)** When I close my locker I see the least person I wanted to see, Brooke.

"What could you possibly want now?" I ask groaning

"I saw your little scene this morning with Austin you just don't get it do you HE DOES NOT LIKE YOU!" shouts Brooke

"Whatever I don't care is there anything else you want and there was no little scene this morning for your information" I say being smart

"No I don't need anything just stay away from Austin okay" she says I just scoff and say

"You can't keep me from doing that I have a few months left until I move out of your lives and never see you again so what are you going to do you already made my life a living hell" I say smugly

"You might move out in few months but…I can make sure you don't go to the masquerade ball" she says smirking. My eyes widen and I shake my head saying

"NO you wouldn't do that" she smirks and says

"Try me" I sigh and say

"Fine I'll stay away from him okay" with that I walk away

What am I going to do? Austin will probably forget about me anyways. I sigh and text all the girls

**Ally,**_ Trish, __**Cassidy**__, Alex, _Kira

**Hey girls sorry I'm running late r u guys there yet?**

_I'm here _

_**I'm here **_

_Ditto_

**Alright since your all there I got to tell you guys something BIG! I'll be there in 5 minutes**

I lock my phone and grab my board and start riding down the street till I see our favorite club. We don't drink we just have juice and water and dance. I walk in seeing the all the girls in our booth. I slip in and say" Hey guys" they all say hey and they look at me like they are waiting for me to say something. "What" I say even though I know what they are waiting for. "WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT!" they all say together. "Alright this is going to be very long.

**30 Minutes later:**

After telling all the girls I wait for them to say something but then…

"Girl you got it bad" says Alex

"About what Brooke or Austin" I say confused

"Both" says Cassidy

"Okay I do have it bad for Austin but so does every other crazed teenage girl I'm just probably another girl to him. About Brooke you guys know about my situation I honestly don't want to go to the masquerade ball but if you guys are making me go and she's using that against me.

"We know Ally I just feel like punching her in the face sometimes "says Kira

"Me too but your still going to talk to him right?" asks Trish. I smirk and then say

"Hell yeah but that's only if he wants to talk to me"

"Oh trust me he wants to talk to you" says Trish

"How do you know" me all the girls ask

"Oh I didn't tell you well when you ran off I told him you really like him if not love- I cut Trish off by saying

"TRISH!"

"Calm down you haven't let me finish he was curious to what your name was, I didn't tell him and he said that he liked you too. Trish finishes with a smirk. I blush deep red and squeal really loudly

"He said that about me" I ask

"Yes he did "Trish replies I open my mouth to say something when I get cut off by my phone. I take it out of my pocket to see Natalia calling me I hit ignore and when I notice the time I jump out of my seat startling the girls.

"You guys its 9:00pm I got to get home or Natalia will give me more chores" is say. They all say bye and I hop on my skateboard and keep going until I see my house I run to the front door and go inside. When I get inside I immediately see Natalia sitting there waiting for me.

"Hi" I say not wanting to get into trouble

"Where have you been young lady" she's says I sigh and say

"Just cut to the chase what punishment do I have?"

"I don't know but when I come up with it you will be sorry for ignoring, my call and being late" I just nod and make my way to my room I start my homework. Once I finish my homework I go into my bag and look for my song book once I find it I got to a fresh page and I start writing

_Hey journal now it's been a while since I wrote in here and a lot has happened. I really miss dad and mom I've been missing her ever since it's been so long. I miss them so much. My life is as messed up as it seems but I'm going to move out in about a few months and I could finally live my life as a dancer. Thanks for listening even though you're a journal._

_Yours truly _

_-A_

I flip through my journal and see a few journal entries and my five songs that I wrote. I wrote the songs Girlfriend, Kiss you, Moves like jagger, and Miss Moving on.

Austin's POV:

Once I get to the studio I sign in and I tell the guys

"Hey guys I'm going to write a song you guys do rehearsal without me "They all stare at me but then Mason says

"Austin you okay you could never write a song without your song writer" I reply by saying

"I know but I have some inspiration today so I'm going to go" They all nod and go into the dance studio while I go into my song writing room. Yes I have a song writing room. Once I go in a take out a pencil and start scribbling down some words.

**1 hour and 30 minutes later:**

I just finished the song and I recorded it. It's called Just that girl my inspiration was from my conversation with Dez at school. I was about to get the guys but they walked in when I was about to get them.

"Wow it's like you guys read my mind "I say they all looked confused and then I said

"I was about to get you guys"

"Ohh"they all say

"So how did the song writing go" asks Dallas

"Good "I say

"How good?" asks Elliot

"I wrote and recorded my own song"

"Are you serious "Asks Trent

"I'm serious" I reply

"Then what are we doing lets listen to your song" says Dez

"Okay Okay calm down" I say. I put the CD in and look at the guys. The song ends and when I see the guys I say

"So what do you think?"

"Dude that was one of your best songs" Mason says

"I agree with him and how the hell did you write that" Dez asks. I just smirk and say

"I told you guys I had inspiration and I'm going home so bye guys" they all nod and say bye but then I say one last thing

"Wait guys we are going to practice the choreography for the song okay" they all nod and say okay. I sign out of the record label and then I get to my car and drive home. I pull into my driveway and I go to bed when I enter my house. I couldn't wait to practice the choreography tomorrow.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Ally's POV:

I woke up to my alarm clock and the sun in my face. I stretch and get out of bed. The first thing I see is a list of chores in front of my bed. Another glorious day of doing chores. I look at the list the same ridiculous things but she added more. Great now I have to hurry up and the thing is Trish won't give me a ride to school so I need to ride there. I finish my chores and jump in the shower. I rinse my body and then jump out and then wear my jeans, worn out converse, a 'cute' top, and my jean jacket over it. I ride my way to school I go into my locker put in my board and take out my books and run to first period. I couldn't wait till lunch we were supposed to meet up in the dance studio.

Austin's POV:

I wake up to very cold water. I jump out of bed to see the guys over me.

"Why did you do that?" I ask

"You have 10 minutes till school that's why now get ready "Elliot says. And then they all walk out of the room. I sigh and jump into the shower and jump out then I put on my jeans, red V-neck shirt, red high tops, with my whistle necklace, and my jacket over it. I walk downstairs grab my car keys and tell the guys

"Come on ill meet you guys in the car" I get in my car and all the guys come in and I drive out to school. I go to my first period class I couldn't wait for this day to be over for some reason the school MADE me teach a dancing class during (note the sarcasm).

Ally's POV:

The bell rang it was free period and I went around the back of the school there was a secret door it was our secret hangout. It's always locked but me and the girls learned how to pick the lock in. I take out a bobby pin and pick the lock within a few seconds I'm in. But the thing you don't know is that this is the other side of the dance studio. It's a 2 way mirror so the side I'm on I can see the other side but the other side can't see the side I'm on. I see all the girls there stretching so I put my bag down and join them

"Hey guys" I say they all say hey and then the next second later the class comes in. Did I forget to mention sometimes they use the dance studio during free period so basically I have to see Brooke trying to dance but Brianna seems pretty good? I turn to the girls and we give each other a nod which means we have to shut up. The class starts doing breathing exercises and stretching and then I suddenly hear girls squealing look up to see Austin and his back up dancers I look back to see the girls staring at his back up dancers. I smirk but then turn around to see Austin and his back up dancers facing the mirror. Then I hear Austin say

"Hey guys so this is one of my new songs that I wrote literally yesterday and we came up with the choreography. I see Brooke pushing past people to make it to the front and then Austin turns on the boom box. And I look to the girls and they give me two nods which means they want me to be dancing and them being my back up dancers. The music starts and I start copying what Austin is doing and girls are copying his back up dancers.

watch?v=7okkF8gjklQ

(Here's the link for the video just hold down ctrl key and then and the click the link)

(Everything in the video happened except the fight between the twins. You guys just pretend that Ally is Selena and Austin is Drew. Brooke is the blond in the video and just adds the girls and the guys okay and I don't own the video, song, or movie)

Soundtrack: Another Cinderella Story  
Title: Just That Girl (Drew Seeley)

She, that girl  
(I know it)  
(she, that girl)  
(I know it)

Sometimes feels like everybody wants something from me  
You don't understand I can only be one person, that's joey  
I got game, got fame got everything in this world I need

(it's the girl)I don't know her name  
Cause I've only met her in my dreams  
But I'm gonna find her cause she's

Just that girl  
The one that's dancing through my mind  
Just that girl  
The girl that I've been trying to find  
Just that girl  
Her style crazy she's a dime  
And it's almost like I could see her  
She's just that girl

Something happens when you groove  
Earth beneath you starts to move  
It's so bad I'm looking at you  
Cause she's just that girl

Crazy how you work that frame  
You beneath it could change the game  
what's your secret  
What's your name  
That girl

With me you're a star  
When you move you're off the chart  
If you're ready for my heart  
That girl

With me you're star  
You don't have to play the part  
You can be just who you are  
Cause you're just that girl ( at that time Brooke goes up Austin and does the same thing the Blond does in the video and Ally has Selena's expression)

refrain:  
The one that's dancing through my mind ( Austin slides across the floor and so does Ally and they dance in sync again)  
Just that girl  
The girl that I've been trying to find  
Just that girl  
Her style is crazy she's a dime  
And it's almost like I could see her  
She's just that girl

refrain2:  
She knows she's just that girl  
She knows she's just that girl  
That girl  
That girl  
Baby ooohhh  
Just that girl  
(2x)

Just that picture in my mind I see  
And I can't wait for the day we meet

It would be so tight  
Baby just you and I  
I wanna give you the world

Cause you're just that girl  
refrain

refrain2

refrain

She's just that girl (5x) (Austin and Ally are face to face looking at each other)

My baby knows that she's the one

She's just that girl (4x)

The song ended and I was face to face with Austin he couldn't see me but I just smiled but then he moved and then he said

"Alright guys that was awesome now keep that up and we'll see if you guys are good enough for the competition" They all nod and leave the class. I wasn't very pleased to see that Brooke tried something with Austin but I smiled when I saw that he let her fall and slid over to me. I was jolly and now we were supposed to go to lunch. I leave the room smiling like an idiot and so do the girls.

**Please review again I loved reading reviews I'm mostly the person who writes the reviews instead of receiving them. So thank you for the positive reviews and well… Review!**

**Thanks again!**

**LoveLover13 OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys you guys are awesome with the reviews I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who support me now I'll get out of the way of your reading. I'm going to start something with my stories if I get 13 reviews I upload a chapter. Can anyone guess why 13 reviews. I think it's pretty obvious. So you guys I noticed that the link in the chapter2 was wrong and when I tried to edit it would just change so the link is on my profile. **

Austin's POV:

After I left the dance studio I couldn't shake off that felling that when I was dancing that someone was there but who? I was interrupted by my thought by Brooke. I couldn't stand her she's such a b****

"Austy, Austy, Austy wait up for me" Brooke screeches

"What" I say totally annoyed

"Go on a date with me" She says smiling

"No way you couldn't give me the world to go on a date with you" I say disgusted

"Please Please Please" she says begging

"No" I say sternly

"Fine than I'll make a deal with you if you come to dinner tonight then I won't bother you again" she says. I thought about it if I get over this she wouldn't bother me anymore.

"Deal but on one condition I get to bring my back up dancers" I say

"Fine my house is the big white mansion ten miles away from the school come at 7:00 pm for dinner and my maid/step sister will serve us the food" she says

"Wait isn't that house owned by the 60s not so much celebrity Natalia's house" I say

"Yeah she's my mom "she says. I groan great another reason to why I don't want to go but I was confused when she said that her maid/step sister was serving me but I ignore it.

"I'll be there" I say and then walk away. I needed to find the guys. I find them outside of the lunch room waiting for me. I go up to them and say

"Hey guys" they all reply with a sup.

I sigh and tell myself I better tell them now or never

"So you guys know Brooke right?" I ask them

"The b****"says Mason

"The Psycho" says Elliot

"The Mental girl "says Dallas

"The Lunatic" says Trent

"The crazy chick that's desperate to go out with you" says Dez

"All of the above" I say. They all nod and I say

"Well when I left the dance studio she came up to me and asked me out AGAIN! But I said no but she made a deal with me—"I say but I get cut off by Dez

"WHAT WAS THE DEAL!" exclaims Dez

"I was about to say that when you interrupted me" I say

"Sorry" Dez says sheepishly

"As I was saying the deal was I go to her house tonight and if I do she'll never bother me again and I agreed and I told her you guys are going to come with me" I say. But then all the guys groan

"Why the hell in the world with would you say we were coming" asks Trent

"Because I'm afraid she might do something and I need you guys to back me up and guess what you know that 60s celebrity Natalia she's her mom"

"So we have to go just in case crazy chick pulls a trick on you by seducing you or something like that" asks Dallas

"Exactly so you guys in" I ask. They all nod except Elliot.

"I'll agree only if there is someone else for a witness just in case" Elliot says

"She has a maid/step sister serving us and before you ask me No I do not know why her maid is also her step sister.

"Okay I'll go what about you guys "says Elliot. They all nod and say yeah.

"Hey what time are we heading there and where does she live?" asks Mason

"She lives in the white mansion ten miles away from the school and we are going over at 7:00 so we have four hours to kill after school" they all nod and then the bell rings telling us that free period is over I really wanted to cut class and I turn to the guys and it's like they read my mind because then I hear

"You want to cut class don't you" I hear them say with smirks, I smirk back and say

"You guys know me so well" they all chuckle and we go to my car with me in the driver's seat Dez in shot gun and Dallas, Trent, and Elliot in the back seat. I drive to my house because I really didn't want to go through all the fans. I park my car in my drive way and I get out and got to the gate and press in my security code. See now I live by myself but sometimes the guys stay over at my house (cough) I mean mansion. Yes you read write I own a mansion but what do you expect I'm a celebrity. I open the door with my key and I look at the guys and ask

"What do you want to do we have…three hours to kill" I ask them but we all look at each other smirk and all together say

"VIDEO GAMES!" we all run into my video game room. Yes I have a video game room you'd be surprised to how many room is have for stuff. Once we get into video games we can't stop so I set a reminder on my phone to tell me when its 7:00pm. We had long rounds of video games ahead of us.

Ally's POV:

I left the dance studio using our 'secret' passage. I really felt like cutting class but if Natalia found out I wouldn't know what she would do to me. I sigh and go to my next class good thing this is last period or else I would have bolted to the front of the school I don't give a care about Natalia would do to me if I did. But I zooned off as usual and when the bell rand I did what I wanted to do. I bolted to the front of the school and hopped on my board and I was going to go to my favorite coffee shop but then I remembered I had to go home for Natalia's punishment. I hated her so much. I road home and then I approached on my doorstep. I walked into to Natalia and Brooke having a conversation about something. They both stop talking and then look at me. Brooke had a smirk on her face and Natalia just smiled. I groan and say

"Alright let's get this over with what the hell do you want me to do?" I ask wanting this to be over with already. Her smile disappears and is replaced with a devilish look

"Listen here this is part one of your punishment tonight I have a guest coming over and you will serve them" she says. My eyes widen and I say

"NO! I have friends coming over you can't do that make someone else do it"

"You will do it and if you have friends coming over than they can help cause I can make you do it" she says. I growl and say

"Fine have it your way" I look towards Brooke and she has that same smug smirk I feel like ripping it right off her face and I also see Brianna at the doorway looking as innocent as me she just nods at me which mean she's sorry and I nod back and leave to my room. I go into the closet and pull out five outfits for me and the girls. You're thinking how come you don't ask them first. Well they actually came over once and helped me and said if I ever needed them they would be there for me so that's why I'm setting them out. I put mine on and then I go into the dining room and put a fresh white table cloth over the table and then the bell rings. I look at my wrist watch and see that its 6:50pm. I run to the door and swing it open to see my friends. I tell them to come in and then

"Alright ladies we have to serve a guest today so go into my room and change you can help me set out plates and then serve the food okay" I say. They all nod and say okay and they make their way to my room. I go to the dining room and grab plate's ten plates. The girls walk in and I hand them the plates and I take Trish and say

"Alright you Cassidy and Kira set out plates and me and Trish got the glasses and Alex you can get the utensils okay lets head out "they all nod and in 10 minutes we were finished and we were waiting for the 'guests' to arrive. But then Brooke comes into the room wearing the most revealing outfit I have ever seen. Natalia wore the puffiest dress I've seen and my best friend is Trish she likes puffy stuff. Brianna actually looked pretty she wore a simple turquoise dress and her hair was done nicely. I looked at her and winked at her telling her she looked hot and she blushed and mouthed really and I nod and mouth yes. They all sit down and wait and the doorbell rings and Trish goes to get it and the rest of us go into the kitchen to get the food ready.

Trish's POV:

The doorbell rings and I go to open the door and when I open it I See Austin and his dancers. My eyes widen because Ally will probably spazz out. I guess I zoned out because I see Austin snapping his finger trying to get my attention.

"Hello earth to... I don't know your name" says Austin. I snap out of it and say

"I'm sorry I zoned out I just didn't know you were the 'guest' but come on in"

"It's cool" he replies. They walk into the dining room and Brooke and Natalia stop talking and when they see him they get up and say

"Austin…and friends come take a seat" Natalia says. They sit down and Brooke tries to seduce him or get his attention but boy did she fail at it. It was hilarious to see Brooke so I laughed really hard. They all turn to me and I shut up. Dez seemed to notice and he smiled because he got what I was laughing at and laughed too. Then Elliot, Dallas, Trent, Brianna, and even Austin started laughing with me. It was hilarious but then Natalia got out of her seat and shouted

"ENOUGH!" we all shut up and Natalia sent me a glare and I went into the kitchen still chuckling. The girls look at me and I say

"All right our 'guest' is Austin and his dancers" and I swear when I said that I saw panic across her face but she replaced it with a calm look

"And then I saw Brooke trying to seduce and try to get his attention But he kept pushing her away and it was hilarious to look at" I say cracking up from the memory but sooner or later the girls join me but we are stopped by Natalia hollering

"ALLY GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND SERVE"

"COMING" she says we all get Drinks to serve them and I see Ally trying to hide her face I laugh and so the girls we enter the dining room cracking up and I saw Ally crack smile and she starts laughing with up. We serve them drinks and me and the girls purposely didn't give Austin a drink so Ally when she saw who didn't get a drink she glared at us and gave him a drink. We went back in the kitchen to serve the shrimp cocktail and salad. We enter the room to all of them talking at the same time.

Austin's POV:

Me and the guys ring the doorbell and wait for someone to open it. When it does I see the same Latina girl. Her eyes widened at the sight of us. I look over at Dez to see he was staring at her but she didn't notice. She kind of zoned out so I snapped my fingers and then she snapped out and said

"I'm sorry I zoned out I just didn't know you were the 'guest' but come on in" she says

"It's cool" I reply. We walk in and I see Brooke in the most revealing outfit I have ever seen and Natalia in then puffiest dress.

"Austin…and friends come take a seat" Natalia says. I could tell the guys were offended but I don't think they don't give a care or thought about her. Brooke tried seducing me and trying to get my attention but I would push her away. I suddenly heard someone laughing really hard. I look over to Dez smiling at her and then he looks at me and starts laughing too. The guys and I catch on to why they were laughing and then we all crack but then we are stopped by Natalia screaming

"ENOUGH!" we all shut up and Natalia glares at Trish and she leaves the room chuckling. Natalia turns to me and smiles well fake smiles I could see right through it.

"Austin I have something that will put you on the top of the charts you doing a duet with me "Natalia says. When she said that the guys and I started laughing but then her face was serious and we stopped laughing and then I said

"Oh wait your serious"

"Yes I think that you will get more hits from me" Natalia say. Dez chuckles behind me and says

"Natalia is it Austin doesn't need you to get more hits you need him to get more hits" me and the guys go oooh since Dez totally dissed her.

"Oh really give me evidence that Austin is more famous than me" Natalia says smugly. The guys and I chuckle and we all start rambling on how famous I am and then they all start talking on how it's not true but that girl in the turquoise dress seems to be on our side, Natalia then hollers

"ALLY GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND SERVE" but then I hear an angelic voice say

"COMING" we all keep on talking and the girls walk in and notice all of them laughing and one of them is hiding behind the glasses. They all serve the drinks and then I don't have one so the girl hiding her face gives me one I only see her face for a brief second before she turns around to get the appetizer. They come back and I this time yell

"ALRIGHT!"They all look at me and I say

"I only said yes to coming to dinner to get _her _off my back not be told to do a duet with _you_ so I'm just going to go" I jump out of my seat and I knock into the girl's tray of food everywhere and everyone gets hit with shrimp and salad and I trap her with me on top of her on the ground. I look into her Chocolate brown eyes and get lost in them until I say

"Your eyes are pretty" in a dreamy tone. She blushes and I was about to kiss her when I'm pushed off her by Brooke I look up at her and say

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"I was just doing you a favor "she says innocently

"Well do me another favor get out of my life you b****" I say angrily and I grab the guys and storm out of the house. I jump in the car with the guys and drive home driving faster and faster until I reach home I park in my drive way storm into my house and go to my room. I was obviously pissed so I did the thing that always calms me down. I played my guitar until I got tired and fell asleep.

**So you guys reviewed thank you I love positive feedback! If you have any questions PM me. You guys remember 13 reviews and you got yourself another chapter. I really hope you guys give shout out or something cause I would like this story to get out more. So until next time**

**LoveLover13 OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I loved the reviews you gave me and remember 13 reviews.**

**writermeAl – no it doesn't mean Taylor swift but good guess. It seems like no one has said why I wanted 13 reviews. Well 13 reviews cause it my lucky and favorite number. **

**Little-bit-of-Auslly- Yes I took Alex and Mason from wizards of Waverly place. I just took their names. **

Ally's POV:

When Austin and the guys left Natalia was angry and said it was my fault but I said that he knocked into me. So I forced to give my phone up for who knows how long. My phone was horrible anyways so… I might as well give it to her. The girls left because I told them that if they stayed they could get blamed but I couldn't live with knowing that so they left. While I was cleaning Brooke showed up. Oh the delight of seeing her. She has this disgusted look on her face

"We have been over this what do you not understand!" she yells in my face

"Understand what" I say playing dumb

"Don't play dumb with me" she replies

"Hmm I don't think I ever heard of this dumb" I say playing along

"Cut it out" she growls

"Okay what, what did I do?" I ask

"You know what you did" she replies

"What did I do? I seriously don't know" I ask

"Ha you're just as desperate as everybody trying to get Austin's attention like really it was obvious you were forcing him to lean in I just did him a favor "she replies with a smirk.

"Okay 1. Speak for yourself he just admitted that he only came to get you off his back 2. How did I force him to lean in that's impossible unless I pushed his head which I didn't since my hands were under me since I was trapped by him 3. I think _I_ did him a favor of throwing the appetizer so he could go home" I reply making her smirk disappear.

"Whatever try to be smart but I'll get mom to make your life a living hell" she says with a devilish look

"1. I am smart I get higher grades then you 2. My life is already

Hell cause of you and your damn mom" I growl and then walk away because I was done talking to her. I go to my room and then slam the door I peel of the stupid maid outfit and I take out my journal and start writing.

_Hey journal,_

_Tonight wasn't very…normal. The wicked witch of the west is on my back like been a while isn't it but it's been another day of missing mom and dad. Oh how much I miss them. Anyways I don't want to be a downer so let's look on the bright side I have some new lyrics._

_I wanna get you by yourself  
Yeah, have you to myself  
I don't need nobody else  
Don't want nobody else  
He's special, I know  
His smile, it glows  
He's perfect, it shows  
Let's go!_

_I like it so far I had some inspiration after today's consequences._

_Yours Truly_

_-A_

I close my journal and then I hear a knock at my door.

"Go away" I say annoyed

"It's me" Brianna says. Once I heard it was Brianna I opened the door and let her in

"Hey how you holding up" she says

"Horrible when Austin knocked into me he trapped me on the floor with him on top of me and he leaned in and I don't know why an Brooke pushed him off and he was pissed and the Brooke said just because I did that she's going to tell Natalia to punish me so other than that I'm fine"

"I'm so sorry you know I would help you but I'm adopted like you and I just follow her around because I need a place to stay"

"I know and don't apologize if I was in your position but it's cool I know your plan it's like mine just do what she says turn 18 and move out" I say calmly

"Hey now that you say it when we both turn 18 we could move in together" she asks

"Yeah we could but let's not think ahead" I reply

"Wait did you just say that Austin was leaning in and Brooke pushed him off that that that b****! I hate her I will get her back when I'm 18 you too look cute together". She says making me blush.

"Really? "I ask

"Really picture this you two together and you could be called… Auslly" she replies

"Auslly what's that?" I ask

"Come on Ally keep up it's your couple name" she says in a duh tone.

"Oooh" I say finally getting it.

"Yeah I better get going before Brooke starts suspecting things I'll see you tomorrow… probably"

"Okay goodnight Brianna" I say. She closes my door and I hear a muffled 'goodnight' from Brianna. I sigh and get into my pajamas. This time instead of Brooke's words it was Brianna's words saying 'picture this you two together' but I was skeptical why would he date someone like me? Why would he even look at someone like me? These are my thoughts before I go sleep dreaming about what could happen if Austin liked me.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Austin's POV:

I wake up to my alarm clock and the sun in my face. I saw that it was 7:00am. I groan and go into the bathroom and take a shower. I couldn't get those chocolate brown eyes out of my head. I get out of the shower an put on my jeans with a chain on it and a blue shirt that's rolled up to my elbow, my blue high tops, and to top it all off my signature lucky whistle necklace to top it off. I go downstairs to see the guys all chatting. I walk in then they look at me and then Dez asks

"Austin man are you okay we didn't say anything cause we knew you needed to cool off so you alright now?"

"Yeah I'm alright I just needed to cool down like you said now come on let's go to school I heard today is the masquerade ball and all the seniors cut class in the middle of the school day. "I say happy that I don't need to sit through boring lessons.

"Alright man so are we going to go to the masquerade, dance, or ball or whatever they call it? "Asks Mason

"I wanna go do you guys wanna go" I say

"Eh why not" Dez say

"I'll go" Elliot says

"Sure" Dallas says

"I got nothing else to do so yeah" Trent says

"I'm going of course I love masquerades how we all make to wear mask and stuff like that it's fun"

"Alright then it's settled were going but the bad thing is that its black and white I hate black and white but whatever let's go to school". I make my way to my car with the guys and start the car. After ten minutes I pull up into the school. We all get out and go to school.

"You guys meet me in front of the school when we are all ditching". They all nod and go to their classes. I go to my first period class and wait for time to fly by.

Ally's POV:

I wake up to someone pounding on my door. I open the door and I see Brianna there.

"What?" I ask since I'm Cleary sleepy.

"Ally me and Brooke are heading to school I saw your board and you're going to be late I made and excuse so I can wake you up"

"OMG! Thank you so much but todays is senior ditch day I don't need to go" I say

"What about Natalia wouldn't she freak and ask why your home?" she asks

"Brianna ill think of something don't worry about me okay" I say

"Okay" she says

"BRIANNA! "Brooke yells

"And that's my cue I'll see you at the masquerade ok chica and what are you wearing to the dance" she asks

" Me and the girls don't want to do black and whit so we said screw that and now we are wearing colors so I'm red and ill text you what the others are wearing okay"

"Alright I have a black dress since Brooke was like I want you to wear this and that"

"BRIANNA GET YOUR BUTT HERE! "Brooke yells once again.

"IM COMING CALM YOURSELF!" Brianna yells back

"Go I don't need you to get a killing from her". I say. She hugs me and says bye. I close the door and text all the girls. Last night I stole it back from her room when she was in the bathroom.

**Ally,**_ Trish, __**Cassidy**__, Alex, _Kira

**Hey girls I'm ditching senior ditch day after you guys ditch meet me at my house you the secret way I taught you to use.**

_Okay: P_

_**No fair I wanted to ditch senior ditch day but ok girlie :)**_

_You got it chica hope you ok ;)_

Kk be there in a while: D

**I know lol see you guys in three hours: D**

I close my phone and I take out my song book and start writing.

_Hey journal,_

_Guess who ditched senior ditch day well me. I have nothing to do at the dance so I'm taking you with me you'll stay by my worry I'm not going to lose you. I'll probably just write I know I know why are you going to write in your journal instead of dancing well I don't want to dance with a guy and then he'll see the real me and leave me I don't want that so im taking a risk. I got some lyrics here you go_

_I've been starin' at ya  
and I could do it all night  
you're looking like an angel  
with that kinda body needs a spotlight_

_That's all I got so far don't expect less from me. _

_Yours Truly_

_-A_

I close my book and sigh. I look over at my watch and see that I have two hours until the girls come. Itiptoe into the kitchen and see anote from Natalia. It sass my chores and then it hits me I didn't do my chores. I groan and when I open the a looooong list of chores fall out with a note and it says

_Dear Ally,_

_I figured out the punishment for you with the help of Brooke. You need to do all these chores and you have to clan my room. You have never been in there and you know where it is when I come home tonight I want to see my room spotless. I will be back at 12:00 midnight sharp and if you think of going to the ball without finishing these chores you will regret it now start cleaning._

When I finished reading the letter I looked at the chores and then I went to Natalia's room I opened it extremely slowly and when I did I swear I think I did a double take. There were clothes everywhere leftover food and it smelled like it hasn't been cleaned since the 20th century. Which I'm sure she probably did.

**(The room looked like LINK 2 it's on my profile so check it out)**

I sighed there was no way I was going to finish all the chores and clean this room and go to the ball. I did all the chores really quickly and then I got some heavy cleaning utensil and started cleaning. I did one fourth of the room and I was exhausted. But then I heard ruffling from my room I quickly take a duster and open the doors to see the girls in there. I sigh and say

"You gave me a heart attack I though some one else was in here" I say. They all laugh at my silliness and when they saw a brought a duster Alex says

"So what if somebody else was here what would you do beat them with a duster". They all crack up and then I say

"Ha ha very funny but I don't think I could go to the ball". They all stop laughing and say

"WHAT WHY!" I sigh and say

"Because I have to clean Natalia's room and if I don't I don't know what she'll do this time". They all look at me as if I have two heads and then Cassidy says

"Ally you're not going to the ball just because you have to clean some stupid room!"

"Oh this isn't just any room you haven't seen it" I say

"I don't think it's worse than my room and I live with 2 brothers and 6 cousins who are guys" Trish says

"Oh really follow me" I say. They all follow mw and I open the door slowly again and when they see it all their eyes widen and then Alex says

"Okay now I see why you can't go" I nod and say

"Yeah now do you believe me? "They all nod and then kira says

"Okay it looks like all of us are going to help you clean this room "I turn around and say

"You guys would do that for me?" I ask softly

"Ally for you we would kill someone" Cassidy replies

"Okay then so let's go get cleaning "I say. We all grab the supplies and start cleaning. There are five of us and I already cleaned a fourth of the room there was no doubt we were going to finish this room in no time.

**2 HOURS LATER!**

I was exhausted and so were the girls. We all stand back and look at our work. I was impressed especially by Trish she's always lazy. No offense Trish.

"You guys I still can't believe you guys helped me clean thank you guys" I say hugging them.

"Ally what did I say before we'd kill someone for you "Cassidy says

"I agree now we have an hour and thirty minutes to get ready let's go" kira says

"Okay" I walk out and into my room but as soon as the girls walk into my room I see all there 'stuff' set up for the ball. I look back at them and they all have devilish look son their faces. I was about to say something when they all yell

"MAKEOVER TIME!" I sigh and say

"Let's get this over with".

**Anyways I didn't like this chapter as much as chapter 3 but in a few more chapters you guys will finally get some smut with Auslly in chapters. You guys three more things review review and don't forget REVIEW! I love hearing your positive comments. Oh and I don't own the lyrics in Ally song book can anyone guess what the song is?**

**Love ya until next time…**

**LoveLover13 OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys ****Kf103Pixie was the only one who guessed the lyrics and she got it correct its who's that boy by Demi all of you have been dying for the ball and I put all of their dresses and masks they wore on my profile check it out. You guys say that the ball is the favorite part in the movie and it is for me too. That's it for the authors note.**

Austin's POV:

The bell rang. We all left the class room and all the seniors were ditching I went to the front of the school and I see all of the guys.

"Hey guys" they all say hey and then Mason says

"So what time we showing up"

"Don't know we could show up at around 9:00pm" I reply

"That's like eight hours from now so… I guess we go home now" Dez says

"Okay we don't have masks so one of us can get the masks" Trent says

"I'll get them and I'll give them to you in about an hour or two so I'll get Austin the gold, Dez the silver and ill figure us out later so I'll see you guys in two hours the mask swill be amazing "Dallas says before he leaves in his car that he keeps in the parking lot just in case. We all say okay and we all except Dallas get into my car and I drive to my house to get ready. I arrive there in twenty minutes. I get to my house and all the guys and I go into different showers. When I get out I hear the guys talking.

"Alright so we all got outfits so we have…a few more hours and Dallas will show up in an hour or so yeah and it take us forever to find an outfit so let's get ready and when were done well all meet up in front of the house.

**Many and I mean MANY hours of getting ready later:**

I walk to the front of the house and see all the guys talking they turn and when they see me they smile. I look at them and I smirk and say

"Well I think we look might sharp tonight don't you?" I ask. They all say yeah and nod.

"Alright Austin gets the gold mask Dez gets the plain silver I get the silver with designs Trent gets the green one Elliot gets the blue one and Mason gets the orange one" Dallas says while handing us the masks. I put mine on and I make my way to my car. The guys get into the car and I drive to school. Sooner or later I pull up into the school. We enter the dance to a bunch of kids dancing and having fun. I make my way over to the punch table with the guys we drink punch and talk but when she walks in I swear I did I double take. She and her friends were wearing colors instead of black and white and my eye was with the one in the red dress holding a brown leather notebook in one looks over to them and they are in the spot light but they walk over to me and the guys. I look over to the guys and there staring too. They all get punch and talk but the girl keeps on writing in her book. So I walk up to her and say

"Hey" I seem to catch her off guard because she started stuttering.

"h-h-hii" she says softly but stuttering. I flash her smile at her cuteness this was going to be a long night but I knew I wasn't going anywhere until I got my dance with her.

Ally's POV:

The girls started working on my hair but then Trish says

"Ally was going to highlight the ends of your hair okay" I nod and say okay. Then I hear a knock on my door I say come in and Brianna walk in with a dress in her hand. I go up to her and hug her.

"I thought you were going to be with Brooke" I say confused

"I was but then I couldn't let you down so I snapped at her and told her to back off and to fuck off." She says smiling

"Wait what's Brooke going to do to you?" I ask. She just shrugs her shoulders and say

"Doesn't matter because I'm turning 18 in a week or two and she can do whatever she wants for those days and then I could move out" she says smiling. I smile back and then I ask

"So are you going to get ready with us?"

"Yeah and I changed my dress now it's blue" she says showing the dress to me.

"It's gorgeous" I say in a dreamy tone. She smiles again I turn to the girls and ask

"Hey is it okay if Brianna gets ready with us?" they all say sure and then we get ready I couldn't wait till the ball was over cause the sooner we get through this the less drama happens.

**MANY HOURS LATER:**

Me and the girls stand in front of the mirror and look at ourselves I have to admit the girls did a good job I looked hot if not sexy. Especially with the short revealing outfit I'm wearing. I put on my mask and look at the girls I then say

"So I think we're looking sexy" .The girls all laugh and nod saying that what I said was true.

"Alright I'd love to look at us in the mirror all day but we got to go let's go to the car "Trish says. We all laugh and follow Trish to her car. She gets in and she starts the car and drives us to school. We pull up to school and walk into the dance. When we walk in everyone's eyes are on us. My eyes lock with a sexy blond wearing a gold mask. I break it and walk to the punch table and just by my luck he's there drinking punch next to my table. I take out my book and start scribbling lyrics

_Hey journal, _

_Here are some lyrics _

_Ain't nobody know your name  
But looking like you do could be famous  
I could see us makin' waves  
from the back of the club  
to a bed in the shade_

_That's pretty much it._

_Yours Truly_

_-A_

I'm interrupted by a certain blond saying

"Hey" he caught me off guard so I stutter and says

"h-h-hii", He seems to smile and then he says

"You know your cute "I blush and then say

"Thank you" He smiles wider and then he says

"So what's a pretty girl like you name?" He asks flirting with me

"I don't see why it's your business to know that" I say being smart

"Touché" he says defeated by me. I smile and then one of my favorite slow songs comes on.

"I love this song" I say. He looks at me and smiles.

"Well than would you like to dance?" he asks. I think about it or a minute before saying

"Yes, yes I would". He smiles and leads me on the dance floor. The music starts and I look into his eyes. They were brown with green and gold in them they were almost hazel. They were eyes you could get lost in. which I did before I reminded myself that I was dancing.

**(LINK 3 it's on my profile so go check it out. Everything in the video happens now we are up to the part where Ally fell on her but from the marbles)**

Ooof is what I said when I fell on my butt. I look to see Brooke and her friends laughing. I felt tears prickle in my eye but I blinked them away. I felt like dying right now. But then he picked me up and whispered

"Ignore them you were amazing"

"No I wasn't I fell" I say denying what he said. He was about to protest but the clock struck 12:00am.

"I have to go" I say. I run over to the punch table and I get my book and I grab the girls and I leave the dance. But I dropped my book but that didn't matter I needed to get home. I could hear Austin saying wait! Who are you? Comeback wait up I get into the car and tell Trish to speed on it.I start having a mental breakdown in my head and that's when Trish says

"Ally you danced with Austin, Austin danced with you I still can't believe it"

"Trish we'll talk about that tomorrow now I have to get home "I exclaim. But I think I jinxed it because the car stops I look at Trish who looks sorry before she says

"Ally I'm so sorry" I freak out before I jump out of the car and I keep saying

"No, No this can't be happening". I run as fast as my legs can take me until I see Natalia opening the door. I use my secret pass way to get to my room and I jump in my bed and act like I was sleeping. I hear the door open and then someone mutter fine have your precious sleep before closing the door and leaving. I sigh and get out of the dress get into my pajamas. But before I go to bed it hits me I just lost my journal and anyone could now read my personal thoughts.

Austin's POV:

I shout

"Wait up! Who are you? Wait. "I stop when I see her book on the ground I pick it up and I get the guys and drive home when I get home I was going to read it. I needed you find out who this girl was I just needed to. I sit on my bed I open her book and I see all the song she wrote and a few entries but I don't look at them. I then make a plan this girl obviously goes to the school so I'll make an announcement tomorrow. I put the book on my desk and jump into bed I was determined to find this girl and I wasn't going to stop until I found her.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Ally's POV:

I wake up feeling horrible. I wanted my book back badly if anyone read my personal thoughts I will die. I groan and get out of bed. I jump in the shower not caring if I have chores or not. I wrap myself in a towel and then I take out my jeans, converse, and a top with my jean jacket over it. I grab my board and I see Trish's car parked out front. I was confused but I walked up to her car and said

"Hey you didn't say you were giving me a ride". She looks at me before saying

"Ally you said we were going to talk about last night and I needed to talk to you."

"Okay I'll talk" I say before I get into her car.

"So… what do you want to know" I ask

"I'll cut to the chase you danced with Austin and ran away you have to tell him he's probably going crazy right now" Trish says

"Trish he's not going crazy about me and I don't have to tell him but I have to get my book back so can you come with me to the lost and found?" I ask.

"Sure and it's your decision but I think you should tell him" Trish says

"Thanks Trish and I'm not telling him" I reply

"Fine have it your way "Trish says. We pull up to school and I go to then lost and found. I was sure I was late for first period but I didn't care I NEED to find my book. After what seemed like forever I still couldn't find my book I was about to give up when a certain blond was on the announcements. I was frozen to my spot when I heard his voice. I stay calm and listen and when I do I wish I didn't.

"Hey it's Austin Moon and last night I was at the dance last night. I danced with a girl. You amazed me and you ran away. You dropped your book and I want to give it to you. If you are my 'mystery girl' than tell me the four songs you wrote. I'll be at lunch today if and I'll listen to every girl just to find you. I'll be waiting for you." He says and then I have a surprised look on my face while Trish is smirking.

"Trish don't start with me" I say warning her but she didn't listen because she squealed and said

"Ally he is going crazy about you why are you denying it come on Ally open your eyes" I sigh and say

"Trish I'll believe he's going crazy about me when I hear him say those exact words" I say denying her again

"Fine but Ally denial is not just a river in Egypt" she says. I just walk away from the conversation was she serious Austin Moon liking me yeah like that will happen. It was lunch time and I make my way over to our table and I do my homework. I would write in my book but you know what happened to it.

**You guys are so nice and loving I love the positive reviews I'm getting and I also noticed some new people reviewed and I'm going to say thank you to them you guys are so nice and inspiring and I will be updating more frequently if you guys keep those responses up ;) ;).so you guys can you like ****please, pretty pretty please review with a cherry on top!**

**Until next time…**

**LoveLover13 OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I loved the reviews I got from you guys. It's either about Ally being in denial or Take that Brooke. I'm glad you guys liked this much of the story. So I won't be updating anymore today. But I'll probably update tomorrow. I love this chapter more than the other ones I wrote. *spoiler* Austin and Ally get together. Whoops didn't mean to say that: D**

Austin's POV:

It was lunch time I make my way over to a table with the guys and sit down. Then Dez asks

"So how are we going to do this?"

"Well obviously many girls are going to come up to us and when I the person tells me all the right songs well she's my girl then" I say. They all nod and that's when a mob of girls come up to our table. This was going to be a very long day. I saw the same girl with the chocolate brown eyes. She locked eyes with me but then she left the lunch room. I wonder what that was about.

Ally's POV:

The doors open to the lunchroom and Austin walks in. I hide myself so he wouldn't recognize me or my hair. He sits down at a table and a mob of girls attack him. I look at him talking and writing and then when he looks up his eyes lock with mine. I get up and leave the lunchroom I didn't want to confess so I really wanted to talk to Trish and the girls so I text them.

**Ally,**_ Trish, __**Cassidy**__, Alex, _Kira

**You guys meet me at Trish's car I wanna talk**

_I'm already here_

_**Be there in a few **_

_On my way_

Ok

I close my phone and walk up to Trish's car the girls are all there. They look me and kira says

"What do you want to talk about?" I sigh and say

"About me and telling Austin if it's me" when I say that I hear shuffling behind a bush. I look behind it and no one there but I swear I saw someone there. I look around and see no one I shrug it off and then Cassidy says

"I think you should tell him". I sigh and then a long conversation starts between all of us.

**ONE HOUR LATER:**

Turns out that Trish and the girls also had a good time and theyhad to leave them to leave them behind and they said they really liked them and I felt guilty for that.

"Ally we have been talking for one whole hour its either you tell Austin it's you or me and the girls will" Alex says. I sigh and think about all the stuff we have been talking about. I make up my mind and I say

"I'll tell him". All the girls squeal and then I see Austin and his friends at his car. The girls push me out of the car and tell me to talk to him. I look back and see them making hand motions to go over there. I walk over to him and say

"Austin". He turns around and then he sees he says

"Hey you work for Natalia right?"

"Umm… well… I guess you could say that "I then take deep breath and say

"Well I don't know how to say this but I'm-"I get cut off by Austin saying

"Listen I don't have time for this is this important" I nod my head no and he goes into his car and drives away. I look back at the girls and they look at me confused. I walk back to them and I said

"See he didn't listen to me he drove away "They all look at me sadly and then the brighten up and Trish says

"Ally isn't today Brooke's Birthday and Natalia is performing right? "She asks. I nod and then she says

"Knowing Brooke she probably blackmailed him you come so you know the guy I was dancing with I'll just say I know who his mystery girl is and then I bring you out"

"But how do you know who your guy is" Cassidy asks

"Yeah how do you" Alex asks

"Well I think I could recognize him he's a red head and I know how he looks" She says

"It could work "Kira says. I sigh and say

"Fine but I don't expect it to work". They all squeal and drive me home. I get out of the car and then I ask them

"So you guys want to help me plan Brooke's party "They all say yeah and nod their heads. We had a whole lot of Planning ahead of us.

**MANY HOURS OF PLANNING LATER:**

We finally finished up the touches of her party and the doorbell rang I opened the door and a bunch of seniors come in along with juniors, sophomores, and freshmen. After about an hour the house was crowded me and the girls and I were serving crab cakes and stuff like that. I knew the plan wasn't going to work but a small no a big part of me really wanted this to work. The doorbell rang I was about to get it when Brooke pulled me aside.

"Listen here you bitch I know it was you know danced with Austin and don't deny it I was the one behind the bush" she growls

"Fine it was me so what are going to do I'm going to tell him either way" I say

"You know I went into your room and found in your room a tape of someone dancing horribly to Austin music I hope this doesn't get seen by someone" she says

"Fine" I say before I walk away. I was still going to tell him it was obvious that she was bluffing anyways. I see Austin and I go up to him and I say

"Hi". He looks at me smiles and say

"Hi". I was going to tell him this sooner or later"

Dez's POV:

We were all sitting in the car and then I speak up

"Austin I'm going to go in and find my mystery girl and then I'll tell her to get her friend which is your mystery girl okay". He sighs but then says

"Fine call me if you find anything okay" I nod and get out of the car. I walk into the party. I see a short Latino girl with purple highlights dancing. I know those purple highlights she's my mystery girl. I walk up to her and I say

"I know those purple highlights you're the girl I met at the dance" she smiles before saying

"Yup that's me" I smile again and then I say

"Oh thank god I found you Austin has been going crazy is your friend here?"

"Who Ally yeah she's here"

"Thanks and will you go out with me?" I ask

"Yes, yes I will and by the way my names Trish "she says smiling

"Great now I got to go call Austin" I say. She nods and I call Austin

**Austin,** Dez

**Hello**

Hey Austin guess who found your mystery girl

**You found her I'm coming now.**

Before I could say anything else, he hung up. Austin walks and he looks around and then a girl goes up to him. I see Trish smiling them. I was confused and then I mouth to her is that her? And she nods her head. I was happy for Austin. I look around to see that Dallas, Trent, Mason, and Elliot found their mystery girl.** (You guys I didn't mention that Brianna is Elliot's mystery girl so keep that in mind)**. I smile we all had our mystery girls and was about to get his but that's when a video was played of someone dancing horribly to Austin's very first single. I look over to the girls and they have horrified expressions and so does the Ally. That's when me and the guys realized that it was Ally on the video but why was someone showing this to everyone? I thought.

Ally's POV:

"Listen have you seen a girl here who dances amazing" he asks. I nod and say

"It's funny because your-"I get cut off by a video playing. It was the video of my dancing horribly to Austin's first single. I was so embarrassed. I look to see the girls with their guys and then Austin turns to me and says

"Is that you?" I don't answer him. I just run away. I run to my room and slam the door. I felt tears threatening to come out of eye but I let them fall. I cry for what seems like about forever. But then I remember I was going to tell Austin I was his mystery girl even if I was afraid so I get my boom box. I go outside and play the song. After two minutes of waiting Austin finally comes out he walk over to me and before he could say anything I say the four songs names

"Girlfriend, Kiss you, Moves like jagger, and Miss Moving on". He looks surprised but then

"So your my mystery girl "he softly whispers. I nod and I shiver from the breezy night. He seems to notice this and he takes off his jacket

"No, no you don't have to do that" I say. But he shakes his head and say

"I'm going to be the gentlemen and give the lady my jacket if she gets colds you know I have been going crazy trying to find you" he says.

"Thank you" I say softly. Trish was right but for some reason I wanted him to say this. He then leans in closer and says

"You know I've been dying to do something ever since that dinner" he says

"Oh really and what would that might be" I say playing along with the game he's playing. He leans closer to me that I can feel his hot breath on my face but then he says

"I'll show you". He kisses me soft and sweet. Sooner or later it turns into a heated make out session. We both pull away and then he says

"Wait I don't know our name what is it?" I mentally face palmed myself I didn't tell him my name

"Ally, Ally Dawson"

"Well than Ally Dawson will you go out with me?"

"Yes, yes I will" I saw giving him another kiss. I was quick so when I pulled away he pouted I giggled at his cuteness and then

"So does that I will be getting more of this" he says snaking his hands around my waist pulling me closer.

"Hmm why don't you find out" I say before I kiss him passionately. I swear every time we kiss I feel fireworks, sparks and it feels so god damn amazing. We pull away and then I realize I have to get back inside. I give him his jacket back and then I say

"It's getting late I better go before Natalia goes nuts"

"Oh here's your book and wait so you do work for Natalia?" he questions. I really needed to go inside

"I'll tell you tomorrow but now I have to go" I say giving him a peck and going inside with my book to see the house cleaned up and all the people gone. I look around the house but I find a note on my door to my room it says

_Dear Ally, _

_We saw you were busy with your boy ;) ;) so we cleaned up and kicked everyone out for you. Sweet dreams and you could thank us tomorrow_

_From, _

_Cassidy, Kira, Alex, Brianna, and Trish_

I was so happy I couldn't believe they were so nice I'll have to thank them that tomorrow. I get into my bed and I just look at what just happened. I got my book back the girls got their guys and I kissed Austin Moon and he's my boyfriend. I squeal so loudly I woke up the whole house but I couldn't care less wouldn't you squeal if you kissed him and if he was your boyfriend? Yeah I thought so you guys would. I then fall asleep dreaming about my new hot sexy boyfriend life couldn't get any better.

**I loved writing this chapter and I swear I made like six changes to it but finally I made it perfect. Did you guys like the little scene I gave you? I most definitely did! So tell me your favorite part and would like more Auslly scenes? I love hearing your positive feedback and would you guys like ****please, pretty pretty please review with a cherry on top!**

**Until next time…**

**LoveLover13 OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I got reviews saying that I'm either a fast updated or how do I update so fast. Well ****I'm always one step ahead like when I update I'm one step ahead I pre write chapters add the authors note and then post. So you guys are on chapter 7 while I'm on like chapter 10 or 11.I am a fast typer but after writing so much I get lazy and that's how I get distracted. You guys I loved the positive reviews and I have to agree I thought that was good chapter too. This chapter is the shortest chapter I ever wrote but *spoiler* you will love the next chapter even more.**

**Little-bit-of-auslly- When you wrote this "are you just a very fast typer who doesn't get distracted *cough* me *coug****h*"on your review I was rolling on the floor laughing my ass off. It was hilarious. My brother thought I was funny too when I showed it to him he was laughing too. I might update again I don't know but keep your heads up if I do update. :P**

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Ally's POV:

I wake up tired because I couldn't sleep because I was pumped and I was pumped because Austin was my boyfriend. I get the mail and I see I have a letter. I open it up and it says

_Dear Ally_

_It's me Alex I moved out to New York and I took a job in the navy. I'm sorry I never got to tell you but not that I did I'm coming to Miami in about five or six days and I'm staying at a hotel I just needed to see my baby sis it's been forever._

_From,_

_Your bro Alex_

I was so happy that I get to see Alex after like 4 years. I go back inside the house shower quickly and throw on an outfit grab my board and ride to school. I wanted to tell someone. I ride my board in the hallways and then I see Austin I tackle him and say

"AUSTIN".

Austin's POV:

I wake up VERY happy. I jump out of bed and into the shower. I wanted to see Ally so badly. I wrap a towel around my waist and I wear my yellow shirt and roll the sleeves up to my elbow my white pants and my yellow converse. I was happy so I thought happy colors and yellow is my favorite color. I walk into the kitchen and see the guys I walk up to them and Dez asks

"Austin your happy aren't you?" I look at him before

"Saying yeah you know I wear yellow when I'm really happy and it's my favorite color now come on let's go to school" they all follow me to my car and then I drive to school. I walk in and look around for Ally but then someone tackles me and says

"AUSTIN!" I see that it's Ally and I smile and say

"Well someone is happy to see me "she blushes before kissing my lips and getting off me and helping me up.

"Well I am when I checked the mail I got a letter from my brother saying he's coming to town and I'm really happy and I'm rambling right now right" she says rambling.

"Okay Ally deep breathes "she starts breathing normally and I say

"That's awesome that your brother is coming but I want answers to questions NOW" she looks around before pulling me to what I guess her locker is.

"Look my mother died when I was 11 years old and then my father married Natalia when I was 13 years old. She was nice when my dad was around but when he wasn't she was a bitch. So my father died when I was 15 years old and Natalia was my guardian. She never treated me like a daughter more like maid so that's why you saw me serving that other night. It been like this for two years and my brother, Alex, he was 21 so he got his own place somewhere and got a job. If you're wondering why I didn't move out I was told that I can't until 18 so that's all the answers". I was shocked by her life and I didn't want to see her being treated like a maid so I asked

"When do you turn 18?"

"In a about a month or so" she answers. I couldn't let her be treated like that so I said

"Could you move in with me" she looked surprised before she said

"Are you serious?" I nod and say

"Ally I don't want to see you getting treated like a maid so move in with me?" I ask she nods her head and jumps on me and says

"Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes ill say it a million times more I will" I chuckle at her cuteness and say

"No problem you can move in on Sunday oh and can I get your number?" she takes out my phone and she gives me hers I type in my number to her contacts and so does she.

"Thank you again and I have to go to class" she says kissing me and turning around to walk away but I grab her wrist and pull her back gently and say

"Wait do you want to hang out after school I don't have any classes with you and I'll miss you" I say pouting a bit. I see her eyes soften and then she says

"I have to work today" she says softly.

"Can't you just call in sick or something" I say almost begging her

"No I can't I told them that all week and I think my employee is getting annoyed "she says

"Can I come to work with you" I ask pulling out the puppy dog eyes I know that no one can resists them she looks away and then says

"Fine you win I'll be at sonic boom at the mall I work at the counter" she kisses me one last time before going to her class. I sighed happily and went to my first period class life couldn't get any better.

**AFTER SCHOOL:**

Ally's POV:

"Here's your change thanks for shopping at sonic Boom" I say to the customer. They smile and say thanks. I take out my book and try to think of some lyrics but then Lizbeth says

"You're waiting for him aren't you?" she asks. I look up from my book and blush but then say

"Maybe "she chuckles at me but then says

"Alright I'm taking my break tell me if your prince charming comes or not"

"He's not my prince charming" I say denying it. But then she rolls her eyes playfully and says

"Right". She leaves the store for her break. I think about Austin and then I get inspiration I open up my book and scribble down these lyrics

_Now I don't know who you are  
But you look like a star  
And everybody here be thinkin'  
Who's that boy?  
Wanna take you home  
And get you all alone  
And everybody here is thinkin'  
Who's that boy?  
Oh he got me  
No, I've never seen,  
No one like him  
Damn he's everything  
Girls they want him  
Guys they want to be  
Who's that boy, Who's that boy  
You could say that I'm distracted  
But ah you got me so attracted  
But boy I'll tell you what the fact is  
Is no one else in this room  
That could rock it like you, you do_

I tried to think of more lyrics but I couldn't I was stumped. I sigh and close my book. Someone snakes their hands around my waist and whispers

"Guess who?" in my ear. I yelp from the sudden and I say

"Hmm is it my sexy boyfriend". He turns me around so that I was face to face with him.

"You got that right" he says before attacking my lips for a kiss. Sooner or later it turned into a heated make out session. Austin was about to deepen the kiss when someone cleared there throat. I pull away from Austin to see Lizbeth standing there with a smirk. I look over at Austin to see he was wearing a disguise and had an annoyed look on his face. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Really now you show up" I say

"Oh no I showed up 15 minutes ago I just wanted to see how long you guys would last" she says smirking. I blush and say

"Alright Lizbeth your shift ends in like five minute so you can go now"

"Oh so you want to get rid of me I see how it is" she says faking hurt

"No I just want you to leave oh and before you leave Lizbeth this is _Austin, Austin _this is Lizbeth "I whispered when I said Austin because I didn't want him to get mobbed by fans.

"Hey" he said to Lizbeth

"Hey" she says she grabs her stuff but before she leaves she whispers

"He's hot I recommend you keep this one" I blush and then mouth definitely.

I look back at Austin to see him reading my book. I grab it out of his hands and say

" . .Book" he looks scared so he lifts both of his hands up and backs away. I giggle at him and peck his lips.

"I'm kidding but if you do touch it without my permission you will regret it" I say in a dark tone but then I smile brightly and say

"Now let's get to work". He groans and then nods. This was going to be boring but I think Austin makes everything better.

**AFTER MANY HOURS OF WORKING AT SOMIC BOOM LATER:**

Austin huffs from carrying the very heavy saxophone to the customers shop. I giggle at him and he playfully glares at me. I kiss him and I immediately get a respond. He tries to deepen it but I pull away. He growled and tried to capture my mouth greedily again but I shoved him away and said

"It's getting late I need to close up and then you could kiss me all you want "I say smirking. He groans before saying

"Fine". I locked up sonic boom and I saw Austin out waiting for me. He opened out his hand for me to take and I gladly accepted by taking his hand into mine. Austin walks me all the way to my door and I kiss him one last time before I go inside and go into my room. My phone vibrates; I take it out of my pocket to see a text from Austin.

_I miss you :( xoxo_

_**It's been five minutes Austin**_

_But still I wanna hug you kiss you but I can't :(_

_**I can send you x's and o's like now xoxoxox feel better xoxo**_

_A little xoxo_

_**I knew that was going to work so whatcha up to**_

_Umm I'm texting you_

_**I know that but are you like home or something**_

_I'm playing video games with the guys_

_**Oh then get video games to distract you from me **_

_Ally your on my mind all the time even when I'm playing video games xoxo_

_**Aww that's sweet but I have to go to sleep xoxo**_

_Can't you stay a little longer? :( _

_**Sorry but its midnight I need my sleep and can I ask why you are playing games with Dez at midnight.**_

_I was bored and I missed you _

_**I have to go bye Austin xoxoxoxoxo**_

_You couldn't have stayed a bit longer bye Alls xoxoxoxoxo_

I close my phone with a smile on my face. Austin could really make a girl feel special even if it was over texting. I get into bed an fall asleep. I couldn't wait for another glorious day with Austin.

**Once again I love reading your positive review so review, review and umm REVIEW! I love it when you guys post funny comments of positive ones. I look forward to them so when someone reviews I immediately go look at it that's how much I love you guys.**

**Love ya until next time…**

**LoveLover13 OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys you are the nicest sweetest people I have ever met. I think you guys will like this chapter better. You guys asked for more Auslly scenes you got it. I made a rule ill update either 1 or 2 chapters daily. This chapter has some Auslly fluff in it so you guys might like that if you know what I mean *wink wink* *spoiler* in a few more chapters there will be a little… DRAMA! So stay tuned.**

**Oh and a shout out to….. **** .3 and her stories I love them all id make me happy if you check out her stories.**

**SATURDAY:**

Ally's POV:

I was woken up by a text I groan and get up. I open up my phone and see a text from Trish it says

_Haven't heard from you since Thursday come over and we can chat :)_

_**Be there in an hour ;)**_

I close my phone and drag my feet into the shower. I let the hot water hit my body and ill relax after a few minutes. I shut off the faucet and I wrap a towel around my body. I pick out my outfit I decided to change it a tad bit. I wear my basic grey crop top, a cream colored cardigan, my navy blue short shorts, black ankle boot and to top it all off I wear the necklace my mother gave me before she died. It was silver and it was a music note. She gave this to me right after she found out my love for dancing and music. A tear fell out of my eye but I quickly wiped it away and then I grabbed my board and rode to Trish's house. I ring the doorbell and then her younger brother J-J opens the door. I smile at him

"Hey j-j can I come in?" I ask.

"Sure" he says before he opens the door wider and lets me in. I go up to Trish's room and I knock on the door. I hear a muffled come in. I open the door and Trish is there.

"Hey" I say

"Heeeey…Ally you look…hot" she says

"Why thank you" I say in a British accent

"You're welcome and how did it go with your prince charming?" she asks smirking

"How come everyone is saying he's my prince charming I mean even Lizbeth's saying that" I exclaim

"Spill what happened yesterday", I sigh this was going to be very long.

**30 MINUTES LATER:**

"Wow" Is all Trish say

"I know I still can't believe it"

"Damn you got him wrapped around your finger like really after five minutes he says he misses you he must really like you" she says. I blush and say

"I don't know if I have him wrapped around my finger it's more like he has me wrapped around his finger" I say before I my phone vibrates. I take it out and it says

_Wanna hang out 2day at your place I could teach you some dance moves xoxo_

_**Sure can you pick me up from Trish's house and then we could hang out Natalia is going to in Vegas today and Brooke is at a friend's house and I think Brianna is with Elliot xoxoxox**_

_Sure and why are you at Trish's house? Xoxo_

_**She texted me this morning saying she wanted to talk xoxo **_

_Oh ok see you in 10 minutes xoxoxox_

I close my phone and I say

"I'm going home"

"Alright are you riding home?" she asks

"No Austin's picking me up "I reply

"Ok" she says. Then I honk saying that Austin is here I say bye to Trish and I hug her before I go outside to Austin. When he sees me I swear I saw his jaw drop I smirk and go up to him and I say

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies". I get into the car and then Austin does to. And I swore I heard him whisper

"Oh what you do to me Ally". He pulled up into my driveway right after Natalia drove out of our driveway

"And there goes the wicked witch of the west" I say

"Hey maybe she took her broom with her and you're the hook for the weekend" I laugh then we make our way to the door to my room and there was list of chores I needed to do. I sigh and say

"You have got to be kidding me she's driving me nuts"

"What is it?" Austin asks. He takes of the taped list and it drops to the floor.

"Okay wow you have to vacuum the driveway, paint the pool pink, reroute the tile this is ridiculous". He says

"Chores from Natalia she's gone and I have to do them or who knows how long she'll ground me sorry maybe we could do this some other time"

"Unless you do her work while you do your work" he says smirking. I look confused but I follow him when he goes inside. I grab all the cleaning supplies and I sigh taking them out. Austin seems to join me. **(You guys watch LINK 4 it's on my profile. I don't own this video you guys everything that Selena and Drew did is what Austin and Ally are doing. Austin and Ally are now in her room)**

Austin was playing around with my guitar while I was writing in my journal.

_Dear journal,_

_A lot has happened since the last time I wrote in you. So let's start off with Austin Moon is my boyfriend. Yes you read right he's my boyfriend. Life is going well but I still miss mom and dad and I think I always here's some lyrics to finish the song I wrote._

_Ain't no body know your name  
But looking like you do could be famous  
I could see us makin' waves  
From the back of the club  
To a bed in the shade  
Now I don't know who you are  
But you look like a star  
And everybody here be thinkin'  
Who's that boy?  
Wanna take you home_

_And get you all alone  
And everybody here is thinkin'  
Who's that boy?  
Oh he got me  
No, I've never seen,  
No one like him  
Damn he's everything  
Girls they want him  
Guys they want to be  
Who's that boy, Who's that boy  
Everybody in the club turn around sayin'  
Who's that, Who's that  
Beautiful boy with them big brown eyes, tell me  
Who's that Who's that  
I got my eyes on this boy  
Can't get him off my mind  
He's one of a kind  
The cherry to my pie  
I just wanna get him close  
Wanna make him mine  
Come hold my hand and dance away the night  
Give me the green light  
Kiss my lips  
Who's that boy watching my hips?  
I- I- I wanna know who you are  
My name is Dev and you can be my star  
Don't know who you are  
But you look like a star  
And everybody here be thinkin'  
Who's that boy?  
Wanna take you home  
And get you all alone  
And everybody here is thinkin'  
Who's that boy?  
Oh he got me  
No, I've never seen,  
No one like him  
Damn he's everything_

_Girls they want him  
Guys they want to be  
Who's that boy, Who's that boy_

I grab my acoustic guitar and I start playing with it until I get the right melody. I look up to see Austin staring at me. I finally had the rhythm and then I whisper

"You know I wrote a song about you" he looks surprised but then he says

"Really about ME" I nod at him and then

"Can you sing it for me?" I think about it before nodding my head yes again. I grab the guitar and start playing.

I wanna get you by yourself  
Yeah, have you to myself  
I don't need nobody else  
Don't want nobody else  
He's special, I know  
His smile, it glows  
He's perfect, it shows  
Let's go!  
I've been starin' at ya  
And I could do it all night  
You're looking like an angel  
With that kinda body needs a spotlight  
Ain't no body know your name  
But looking like you do could be famous  
I could see us makin' waves  
From the back of the club  
To a bed in the shade  
Now I don't know who you are  
But you look like a star  
And everybody here be thinkin'  
Who's that boy?  
Wanna take you home  
And get you all alone  
And everybody here is thinkin'

Who's that boy?  
Oh he got me  
No, I've never seen,  
No one like him  
Damn he's everything  
Girls they want him  
Guys they want to be  
Who's that boy, Who's that boy  
You could say that I'm distracted  
But ah you got me so attracted  
But boy I'll tell you what the fact is  
Is no one else in this room  
That could rock it like you, you do  
Ain't no body know your name  
But looking like you do could be famous  
I could see us makin' waves  
From the back of the club  
To a bed in the shade  
Now I don't know who you are  
But you look like a star  
And everybody here be thinkin'  
Who's that boy?  
Wanna take you home  
And get you all alone  
And everybody here is thinkin'  
Who's that boy?  
Oh he got me  
No, I've never seen,  
No one like him  
Damn he's everything  
Girls they want him  
Guys they want to be  
Who's that boy, Who's that boy  
Everybody in the club turn around sayin'  
Who's that, Who's that  
Beautiful boy with them big brown eyes, tell me  
Who's that Who's that

I got my eyes on this boy  
Can't get him off my mind  
He's one of a kind  
The cherry to my pie  
I just wanna get him close  
Wanna make him mine  
Come hold my hand and dance away the night  
Give me the green light  
Kiss my lips  
Who's that boy watching my hips?  
I- I- I wanna know who you are  
My name is Dev and you can be my star  
Don't know who you are  
But you look like a star  
And everybody here be thinkin'  
Who's that boy?  
Wanna take you home  
And get you all alone  
And everybody here is thinkin'  
Who's that boy?  
Oh he got me  
No, I've never seen,  
No one like him  
Damn he's everything  
Girls they want him  
Guys they want to be  
Who's that boy, Who's that boy

I stop singing. I look up to Austin and he was looking at me in awestruck.

"What did I sound bad?" I ask. He shakes his head no before he pulls me into his lap.

"That. Kiss. Was. Kiss. Amazing. Kiss. . .The. kiss. Best "he says before he attacks my lips again.

Austin's POV:

I attack Ally's lips again. That song was amazing and Ally voice sounds like and angel. The fact that Ally wrote that song about me really touched me. She was the best girlfriend ever. I think I'm falling for Ally hard. After about 2 minutes of kissing. I softly bite down on her bottom lip asking for entrance. She grants me access by opening her mouth a little. I slide my tongue in and out tongues were battling for dominance Ally was wining but then I pushed Ally back on her bed and then I ran my hands up and down her smooth thighs. She moaned into my mouth and she ran her hands through my hair. I took this advantage and won. I pulled away from her and I started placing soft kisses on her neck.

"No fair "she mumbles

"You tricked me". I chuckle against her neck making her shiver and me smirk against her neck.

"Too bad plus I didn't see you complaining" I mumble against her neck. I then start nipping her skin and then my tongue run over it to ease the pain. I hear her moan.

"True" she says quietly. I had enough I wanted to hear her moan my name so I chose to place a soft kiss just below her ear

"Austinnnnn" she gasps. He smile against her skin and say

"Yeah baby I say my name". I kissed, sucked, nibbled, licked, and nipped her neck until she started squirming underneath me and then she let out a loud moan. I was about to get carried away and pull her shirt off but then my phone started ringing. I growl and then I get off Ally and answer my phone.

_Hello_

_**Hello Austin**_

_Yeah what's up? Dez_

_**What's up! Where have you been all day**_

_Somewhere_

_**Whatever your manager Rob was looking for you saying he had great news for you so you got to come home**_

_Alright, Alright I'll be there in a few bye_

I hang up the phone and sigh. Ally walks over to me and sits on my lap so she's straddling hands go to her waist while her hands go around my neck.

"What did Dez say?" she asks

"He said that my manager had some great news for me and he said that I needed to come home" I say like it's no big deal

"Oh then you need to go" she says getting off my lap. But I wrap my hands around her small waist and pull her back to me and I rest my head on her shoulder.

"But I don't want to go now" I say whining a little

"Well you have to" she says getting off me and opening the door for me to leave. I sigh and I get up and go to the door. I stand outside of it and I kiss Ally one last time. I pull away and I say

"Remember you move in with me tomorrow so start packing" I say before I say and make my way to my car. I get in and drive to my house. When I get in there I punch in the code and I get my keys and open the door to my house to see Rob and Dez stand there waiting for me. I gulp and say

"Hey Rob"

"Don't you hey Rob me where were you I've been trying to find you all day"

"I was at my girlfriend's house and I'm really sorry about that I lost track of time" I say.

"So you were at your girlfriends' house" he says smirking

"Yeah" I say scratching the back of my neck obviously nervous

"Okay let's get out of that subject Rob tell him the good news" Dez interrupts. I mouth thank you to him and he mouths back no problem and gives me a thumbs up.

"Oh yeah Austin you're having a concert/ contest!" he exclaims. I give him a confused look.

"Let me explain we are holding a contest were people in Miami will perform ad then three judges including you 4 will chose who was the best and then in the end you will perform a song!" he says excitedly

"That's awesome when is it?" I ask

"Next Friday" he says

"Great and I'm going to write song and perform it is that okay?" I ask

"That okay but now I have to get going" he replies

"Yeah so do I" Dez says

"Okay just lock the door on your way out" I say. They both say ok and I go to my room to think about what I should write. Then I remember how Ally wrote a song about me so I'll write a song about her. I then go to bed thinking about my amazing girlfriend and how she's going to be living with me from now on.

**Once again I love reading your reviews. I just received more followers and favorites and I want to thank everyone who did review, follow, and favorite my story. You guys encourage me to update quicker I love you guys so much and I'm happy cause of you guys. Remember to check out **** .3**** and her stories So…**

**Love ya until next time…**

**LoveLover13 OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys haven't updated in a while and I'm so sorry for that it's been like probably like what 4 days. I got a review from an anonymous named Emily. So my other readers you can skip ahead but this is for her since I couldn't PM her.**

**Emily- Hey this doesn't seem creepy at all and thanks for reviewing. No I haven't read sisters grim but after all of that I think I will I love reading so yeah. So about the question on my profile ever since first grade my hair has been down and then by third grade it was long enough to put it in a ponytail so then at home I did it in a ponytail and I got used to it. Nobody at school saw my hair in a ponytail I only had my hair in a ponytail during a trip where it was really hot. I've had apple and Asian pears by the way. Oh and as for the advice I can give you on school as my readers know I'm 11 years old so yeah… the advice all I can tell you is that in my experience I would say be yourself and don't lie just to get attention and be nice and friendly you'll get a friend sooner or later. Good luck to you in high school. : D oh and thank you I'm glad you like my story.**

Austin's POV:

I wake up at noon. I was exhausted from last night I couldn't get any sleep. I stretch out my arms and legs and I get out of my bed. I check my phone to see I had a text from Rob.

_Hey Austin I have to tell you something come to the studio_

_**Hey Rob and I'll be there at 1:00 pm see you then**_

I close my phone and I go into the shower. I jump out and I wear my regular outfit. **(Sorry guys I was too lazy to describe what he was wearing) **I make my way downstairs and I go into my kitchen and I make breakfast. And of course I make PANCAKES! I make then and then I turn on the TV they were talking about me. I roll my eyes people these days and how desperate they can be. When they show a picture of me and Ally I swear I choked on my pancakes. They were saying stuff like has this girl stolen Austin Moon's heart? Are they dating? More pictures of me and Ally at Sonic Boom show up. I face palm myself that's what Rob wants to talk about. I put my plate in the sink and I jump in my car and drive to platinum records.** (Yeah I know lame name for a label but I didn't want to OVER THINK!) **I go in and I ask the reception lady where Rob is. She says he's in his office. I thank her and make my way to Rob's office. I knock on it and I hear a muffled come in. I walk in and I see Rob I walk over to the couch and sit down.

"Hey Rob" I say nervously.

"Austin cut the crap when you said you had a girlfriend I thought you were going to keep it secret what I didn't think is that you would on every fucking magazine out the" he scolds at me.

"I know, I know I'm sorry" I say not wanting to get in trouble. He sighs and says

"Alright I know you didn't want to get caught so… I'm not going to do anything just make sure everything is cleared up by your concert/contest okay now go" I nod my head and exit his office. I leave the studio and go home I was beyond tired so I went to take a nap.

**AFTER AUSTIN'S NAP:**

I wake up to hear clicking. I get out of bed and I see that it's from my porch. I grab one of my nerf guns and load it up and then I see the door open. I was prepared to shoot and then when I see someone I start shooting the stranger/robber or whatever the person is saying.

"Die, die, die, and die". When I hear someone squeal and yelp I stop shooting cause I thought it could be Ally but when I see who it is I wish I didn't see her.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BITCH!?" I shout at her.

Ally's POV:

I wake up at noon tired and happy. I jump out of my bed and I start to pack my stuff since I was going to Austin's house around seven 'o clock. I pack all of my clothes and then I start to pack more stuff like pictures and other stuff. One I got almost all of it done I go into the shower. I let the hot water relax me before I get out and wrap myself with a towel. I go through my closet and I decide to wear my jean short shorts and my black crop top to go with it. I decide to wear my converse. I pack all of my stuff and then I leave the house quietly down the hallway when suddenly someone says

"Where are you going?" I sigh there was no way I was going there. I turn around to see Brianna standing there with her arms crossed. I stutter a lot and then Brianna says

"Spill" I sigh and say

"I'm moving out so that plan of us moving in together is off sorry"

"Wait what? Why? How? Who? When?" she asks. I chuckle at her.

"Austin told me to move in with him cause I told him about Brooke and Natalia" she looks shocked by my answer before she sweeps me into a hug and squealed.

"OMG! Ally I'm so happy for you and don't worry about me I'm moving out tonight too" she says. I hug back and ask

"That's awesome then can you drop me of at Austin's house?"

"Sure I already have my stuff in my car so come on let's go" she says pulling me along to her car. She takes my duffle bag and puts it in her trunk. She turns to me and says

"Oh and since your moving in with Austin if you ever need some girl time come over to my apartment" she says. I nod while she gives me the building and apartment number she was staying at. I make my way to my passenger seat while Brianna drives me to Austin's house. She pulls up and I get out and ask her

"Hey can you wait out here for me just in case?" she nods her head yes and motion me with her hand to go inside. I was about to open the door when I saw something I wish I hadn't seen. I saw tears prickling in my eyes but I blinked them away. I ran away from the door and I slammed the gate so it made a sound. I didn't mean to so I jumped into Brianna's car and said

"I'll explain at your place but for now step on it "she nods her head and steps on it.

**Oh and this is a shout out to my BIB (best internet buddy). I would tell you her name but every time i tried to write it the stupid thing wouldnt save so im going to leave a link. Please look at it. The link is on my profile i tried hundreds of times but it still wouldnt work and i was getting frustrated so there its on my profile it's LINK 5**

**Read her stories i already favorited her stories and they rock i love all of them but if you want my take on which of her stories to read id say to read her story 'I'd never thought I'd be you' i loved the story its amazing its completed and well i love it so it would mean a lot to me if you read it.**

**Okay you guys all of my favorite authors put cliffhangers in their stories so I though hmm why no so HA! Cliffhanger and I will update sooner this time. So…. REVIEW! I love it when you review so…**

**Until Next Time…**

**LoveLover13 OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys in our reviews you guys said it was Brooke or her kissing Austin. Well I'm not telling you who it is but *Spoiler* it could be her. You guys are so supportive I love you guys and I give you… Chapter 10.**

Austin's POV:

There she was standing in the middle of my room as if nothing happened. "Well are you going to tell me why you broke into my house in the middle of the night?" I growl at her. She looks at me before saying

"Cause I wanted too"

"Well now because you wanted to I'm going to get more security now GET OUT!" I yell at her. She just ignores what I said.

"Come on Austy I know you want me" she says coming closer to me

"NO! I don't like you I like Ally" I once again yell at her

"No you don't" she screeches before she tackles me to the floor. I hear footsteps but it must be my imagination. I push Brooke of and say

"GET OUT! Or I swear I will do it myself" I scream at her. I hear my gate slam so that must mean someone was there. I grab Brook's hand and push her off my property. I sigh and run my hands through my hair but then I see Brooke still standing there. I groan and get out and yell

"GET OFF MY PROPERTY NOW OR I WILL FORCE YOU OFF OF IT" she finally listens to what I say and leaves but she has a smug smirk on her lips which meant she must have been up to something. I call Ally since she wasn't here yet, but it went to voicemail I called a few more times before giving up. I'll just ask her tomorrow.

Ally's POV:

Once we get to Brianna's apartment I sit myself on her couch and wipe my eyes since there were still tears in them. Brianna comes over to me and gives me a huge bear hug. I hug back still crying. She releases me and then sits down next to me.

"Okay what happened?" she says with worry in her voice

"Okay when I was about to go in I saw Brooke on top of him and I couldn't see more so I just ran" I say tears easily falling on my face. I wipe them away and then Brianna hugs me again.

"I'm so sorry for you is there anything I could do?" she asks with worry in her eyes.

"Can you get me a big stuffed teddy bear, a few blankets, ice cream possibly fruity mint swirl, and hot chocolate?" I ask with a sincere look. I saw that her eyes soften,

"Of course I'll be back with it in a few minutes" she softly whispers to me. I nod my head and then she goes and gets it. I turn on the TV and I watch SpongeBob. He's always happy so I though why not. Brianna comes back with the stuff and sets them on the table in front of me. Then she puts on her jacket and opens the door.

"Hey where are you going?" I ask. She doesn't look back she just says 'out' and leaves. That was strange but I ignore it. After about two hours of SpongeBob I feel my eyelids droop and then I'm in a blissful sleep.

Brianna's POV:

When I got all the stuff Ally wanted I went to thinking. Austin wouldn't cheat on Ally I see the way he looks at her and it looks like he cares about her a lot. I know Austin and he wouldn't do that to Ally. She said Brooke was on top of him. My blood started to boil Brooke must be up to something and I was going to find out fair and square. I give Ally her stuff and I slip on my jacket and my way to the door. I open it but then I hear Ally ask

"Where are you going?" I simply just say 'out' and I make my way down to the lobby. I get out of the lobby and I jog to my car. I get in and start the engine. I drive to Austin's house. When I park up I hear Austin yell and may I add really loudly

"GET OFF MY PROPERTY NOW OR I WILL FORCE YOU OFF OF IT" I see Brooke walking off his property and then I sneak up behind her.

"What did you do?" I say with as much venom as I can in each word. She looks scared for a second but then she masks it with her smug smirk. I swear I was going to punch her right then and now.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time I broke up Austin and Ally" she says with that smirk on her face. I lost it I charged at her and knocked her on the ground I then start punching her. After a few minutes I get of her and say

"You're lucky I'm not armed this is what you get for messing with my friend" I say with venom in every word. I let her go and walk back to my car. I was going to tell Ally that Austin was set up by Brooke. I speed to my apartment. I run over to my apartment door and swing it open to see a passed out Ally on the couch. I was pretty strong and Ally was pretty petite so I carried her into the guest bedroom and lay her on the bed and wrapped her in a blanket. I sigh and look at her. Ally was like sister to me. I have no more family left all I have left is Ally and I hate seeing her hurt. When she cries I want to cry when she's happy I'm happy. I make my way to my room I climb into bed and then I dream about telling Ally tomorrow about what really happened between Brooke and Austin.

**Hey once again please, please, please, please REVIEW! When you review I like to update more so keep on reviewing. You guys are so SWEET! I love you guys so much for reviewing I think you're going to like the next chapter a little more. Oh and Ally won't be in most of the chapter by the way. I like Brianna's POV for some reason so you're going to see that often too. So… REVIEW! Love ya**

**Until next time…**

**LoveLover13 OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Love you for reviewing this is going to be short so on with Chapter 11...**

Ally's POV:

I wake up at 6:00 am. I groan and go into the shower. I remember what happened last night and I felt tears in my eyes again but I blinked them away. I wasn't going to cry over Austin. I wrap a towel around my body. I decide to wear my black skinny jeans my shredded hot pink top with my pink tank top under I slip on my black converse. I make my way to the kitchen. I decided to make pancakes. Wait pancakes they reminded me of Austin I decide just to go with a granola bar. I notice Brianna isn't up so I leave a note saying I left for school. One thing I lost my skateboard last night I must have dropped it. I walk to school. Once I get there I see Austin with the guys. Austin sees me and motions me to come over. But I turn away from him. I didn't want to talk to him

"Ally, Ally, Ally wait up" he calls after me. I just keep on walking. When he catches up to me he says

"What's wrong?" he asks softly caressing my cheek. I shove his hands away from me.

"Nothing's wrong and we're done" I say walking away but then he grabs my wrist and pulls me back to him.

"What do you mean we're done?" he asks his voice cracking

"Did you think I was just a toy, a fucking toy that you could play around with until some other girl came? Did you just date me because you felt bad for me? Or did you just get bored? By we're done I mean we are OVER! Thanks for the dance moves but I don't think I'm going to need them." I tell him and then walk away. I feel tears in my eyes but then I wipe them NO! I will not cry over Austin. I see Trish and the girls waiting for me. When they see me their expression changes and they rush over to me and say

"Ally what's wrong?" I sigh and say

"What's not wrong everything" I yell at him, I felt tears in my eyes but this time I let them drop. I cry for about a good two minutes which seemed like forever while the girls comforted me. When I finish crying I explain to them everything that happened last night. When I see their faces it looked like they were going to murder him.

"Ally we are going to murder him he hurt my best friend and NOBODY! Hurts her" Trish says seriously. I look at her confused and kira says

"You were thinking out loud" I nod my head.

"Alright I'm going to be in our side of the dance studio all day so don't bother looking for me and tell Brianna this too." I say they all nod their heads and I go to the back of the school. I once again pick the lock and go inside the studio and I do what I do when I'm sad or angry or happy. I danced out my emotions.

Austin's POV:

I see Ally come to school I motion her come over but instead she walks the other way. I run after her there was something wrong I wanted to find out.

"Ally, Ally, Ally wait up" I call after her. She keeps on walking ignoring me but I quickly catch up to her and when I look at her she looked like she was a sick puppy and someone kicked her. Something was wrong and it was big.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly caressing her cheek. She shoves her hands away.

"Nothing's wrong and we're done" she says walking away but I pull her back.

"What do you mean we're done?" I ask my voice cracking.

"Did you think I was just a toy, a fucking toy that you could play around with until some other girl came? Did you just date me because you felt bad for me? Or did you just get bored? By we're done I mean we are OVER! Thanks for the dance moves but I don't think I'm going to need them." She practically yells at me. Then she walks away and out of my life. A tear rolled my cheek. The greatest thing that ever happened to me just walked out of my life and I don't know why. The guys come over to me and when they see me their expressions change.

"Whoa Austin what happened" Dez asks me sincerely.

"She broke up with me" I say my voice still cracking. Their eyes widen at what I said.

"But why?" Mason asks

"I don't know" I reply they all looked confused at me.

"But I'm going to find out if it's the last thing I do" I say. I walk into the school and I look for the girls I see Trisha and the girls but I don't see Ally. When the girls see us they pull the shade down so we couldn't see her.

"COME ON!" Me and the guys yell but they just keep pulling the shades down. We finally beat them to the back door they huff at us and ignore us as if we weren't there.

"Come please talk to us" I plead. They look at me with disgust.

"Why would we you broke my best friends heart" she says with venom in each word.

"What do you mean I didn't cheat in Ally" she scoffs at me and says

"She saw you and Brooke yesterday in your room" Trish says while the others nod in agreement. That's when it all clicked it was Ally who had slammed my gate. Brooke came over on purpose so it looked like I was cheating on her. She set me up that BITCH!

"You guys have to believe me Brooke broke into my house last night set me up she knew Ally was going to come over so she sabotaged it so it looked like I was cheating on her" I say pleading them to believe me.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Alex asks. I sigh and when I was about to say something someone burst through the door and said

"Oh believe him he's not lying and I'm a witness" we all stare at her in shock.

**Hey guys! I need your vote on which song you like. Here are the categories.**

**Heart Attack- One direction**

**Nobody compares- One direction**

**They don't know about us- One direction**

**Upside down- Ross lynch **

**Superhero- Ross lynch**

**What do I have to do?- R5**

**Who U R- Ross lynch**

**Vote in reviews oh and REVIEW! Love ya**

**Until next time…**

**LoveLover13 OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys thank you to all the people who voted it means a lot.**

**Little-bit-of-auslly- Hey I'm kind of confused what did you mean by that was mean. Tell me over review thanks.**

**Seems like I left you guys wondering what Ally was going to do so here we go… I give you Chapter 12.**

Brianna's POV:

I wake up at 7:00 am. I stretch my arms and legs and get out of bed. I go into Ally's room and see that she wasn't there. I go into the kitchen and eat some cereal when I see a note from her.

_Dear Brianna,_

_I woke up early and went to school. I'm going to confront and break up with him, who will not be mentioned. Didn't wake you up I'll see you at school :)_

_Love, Ally_

I spit out my cereal from reading this. I jump into the shower and I wear my blue skinny jeans with my green top with a green tank top underneath and I also grab my black high tops. I make my way to my car and I speed to school. Ally can't break up with Austin without knowing what actually happened. I park my car and I run into the school to see a broken Austin and no sign of Ally. Then when he leaves I didn't know where he left. I walk well more like run to where the girls are and I hear their conversation and I say

"Oh believe him he's not lying and I'm a witness". They all look at me in shock before they all say

"How?"

"Well Ally told me to drive to Austin's house last night and then she said Austin cheated on her but I knew Austin wouldn't cheat on Ally so I drove back to his house to see him kicking out Brooke and yelling for her to get off his property so if that enough proof" I say sincerely. They all look at me.

"Wait so you all of that for Ally but why?" Austin asks. I sigh and run and a hair through my hair and I say

"Well Ally is like my sister I have no more family left after her and I don't like seeing her sad" I reply

"We believe you" all the girls say. I smile at them and then they all frown.

"How is Ally going to believe you?" Alex asks. All the guys smirk.

"I think I have an idea my concert/contest is this Friday I'm supposed to perform a song I'll just perform a song saying how sorry I am" Austin says. All of us smile widely and then I say

"Okay that could work I'll keep Ally distracted all week and on Friday I'll bring her their while all of you guys plan whatever you're going to do" I say. They all nod and then I ask

"Hey where is Ally?"

"Oh she's on our side of the dance studio" Cassidy says. All the guys look confused and then me and the girls say

"We'll show you right after Austin and Ally are back together". They all nod and then I make my way to the back of the school. I take a bobby pin from my hair and I pick the lock in a few seconds I'm in. I walk in to see Ally dancing her heart out. When the song ends I clap and I startled Ally

"I'm sorry if I scared you" I say

"It's okay" she says.

"Hey is it okay if I join you" she nods her head I drop my back and I take out my IPod and connect it to the boom box. I choose a song and then my favorite song comes on. Best song ever by one direction. All giggles at my choice and then stands next to me to dance with me.

_Maybe it's the way she walked  
straight into my heart and stole it  
through the door and past the guards  
just like she already owned it  
I said, "Can you give it back to me?"  
She said, "Never in your wildest dreams!"  
And we danced all night to  
The best song ever  
We knew every line  
Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know  
That I won't forget her  
'Cos we danced all night to  
The best song ever  
I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes... Woo!_

_Said her name was Georgia Rose  
and her daddy was a dentist  
Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth)  
but she kissed me like she meant it  
I said, "Can I take you home with me?"  
She said, "Never in your wildest dreams!"  
And we danced all night to  
The best song ever  
We knew every line  
Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know  
That I won't forget her  
'Cos we danced all night to  
The best song ever I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes... Woo!  
You know, I know, you know  
I'll remember you  
And I know, you know, I know  
You'll remember me  
You know, I know, you know  
I'll remember you  
I know, you know,  
I hope you'll remember  
How we danced  
How we danced (One, two, one, two, three, four)  
How we danced all night (How we danced)  
To the best song ever  
We knew every line (We knew every line)  
Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know  
That I won't forget her  
'Cos we danced all night to (We danced, we danced)  
The best song ever (It's always something like this)  
And we danced all night  
To the best song ever  
We knew every line  
Now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know  
That I won't forget her (That I won't forget her)  
'Cos we danced all night to  
The best song ever (Best song ever)  
I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes... Woo!  
Best song ever  
It was the best song ever  
It was the best song ever  
It was the best song ever_

Ally and I were breathing heavily from all the dancing. I turn to her and she does to and we both have huge smiles on our faces.

"Ally that was amazing" I say. She turns to me and says

"I have to agree with you it was awesome" She grabs her bag and then walks over to me.

"We should do it another time but with the girls next time". She nods her head. Then I remember the plan distract her till Friday.

"So Ally can we hang out go to the mall or sonic boom?" I ask

"Sure when do you want to?" she ask.

"NOW!" I say dragging her along with me. I pull her to my car and then I get into the driver's seat while she gets into the passenger's seat

"Let's get this over with" she says. I smile at her before driving to the mall. I really want Ally to be happy again with Austin.

Austin's POV:

As soon as Brianna left I turn to everyone.

"We know you're going to surprise her with a song from your heart and get her back" they all say in unison. I look at them in shock.

"How did you know that?" I ask still shocked. They all smirk and say

"It's obvious Austin you're clearly the most romantic person out there" they say at the same time again.

"Ohhh ok I'm going to work on the song and I need you all at the concert on Friday at exactly 7:00 pm." I say and they all nod. I walk to my car and drive home. I would do anything to get Ally back and that even means going through hours of song writing.

**Hey once again I love you guys and well…. REVIEW! I love reading them they make me all giddy inside. Oh and I have a story that I have been meaning to publish which do you guys prefer more Auslly or Raura I have a story of both o I am conflicted. Vote over review. Love ya until next time…**

**LoveLover13 OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Well I know I didn't update in like what… two days so anyways I've been busying like I had to redo a report because my teacher LOST it. Did you know where I live today was fucking cold? I had frostbite when I got home. So I think you guys will be pleased with this chapter. *wink wink***

Austin's POV:

I go into my house a think. I sit for hours. I just stare at the ceiling. I couldn't think of anything to write about. Then Ally pops into my mind. She walks into the room she knows she got it. She's looking like a queen she makes my knees go weak. She has me tangled in lame pick up lines and she has my heart set on a roller coaster. Hey that could be some lyrics. I scribble down my thoughts of Ally.

**MANY HOURS OF SONGWRITING LATER:**

Done. I was done with the songs but not just one I had two songs hmmm maybe I could sing two songs. I shrug my shoulders and I walk out of my room to see that it was midnight. I grab a water bottle take a sip or two of water and then I walk into my room and crash on the bed. I really wanted Ally bad if only I knew what to do. What do I have to do?

Ally's POV:

Brianna pulls up into the mall parking lot. We get out and enter the mall. We make a few turns and then we see Sonic Boom. I see Lizbeth working at her shift. I walk in and when she sees me her eyes light up.

"ALLY! I haven't seen you in forever man it is so good to see you" she says hugging me. I hug her back.

"Good to see you too oh and you can take the rest of the day off" I say. She looks at me in shock and says

"Are you serious?" she asks. I nod my head while she squeals and hugs me again but tighter.

"Can't-breath-Liz" I say. She lets go of me and says

"Oh yeah sorry about that" she says nervously

"No problem" I say. She hugs me again before saying bye to me and Brianna. I say bye back and then I walk over to behind the counter while Brianna hops on the counter. I sigh remembering that's what Austin did when we were at Sonic Boom. I then take the customers items and scan them. Oh Austin why can't I get you out of my mind?

**NEXT FRIDAY AT AUSTIN'S CONCERT/CONTEST:**

Austin's POV:

I walk backstage to see all the girls and the guys standing there waiting for me. I pace around the floor.

"Austin calm down everything will work out fine" she says soothingly. I nod and say

"I know I just want things to be the same between me and Ally".

"So do us" they all say in union. I raise an eyebrow at them and they just shrug their shoulders.

"Where is Brianna? Is Ally with her?" I ask.

"Dude calm down Brianna is on her way" Dez says. I take a deep breath and nod my head saying I'm okay. I get a text from Brianna.

_I'm here_

_**Okay I'll perform in a few minutes**_

_Okay_

_**Make sure she doesn't leave**_

_Okay, okay bossy_

I just roll my eyes at what she said. I turn to the girls and guys and say

"Ally and Brianna are here you guys go out there and make sure that she doesn't leave" They all nod their head and go to the seat to Ally. I look at Ally she looks breathtaking tonight she was wearing a dress that was which I may add my favorite color. I just wish she would forgive me.

Ally's POV:

This whole week all of the girls ignored me. Brianna dragged me around all week distracting me. Something was suspicious and I was going to get to the bottom of it. Brianna came into the room and held up a beautiful yellow dress that comes up to my knees.** (Hey guys Ally's dress is on my profile its labeled Ally's concert dress) **

"Who is this for?" I ask

"It's for you" she answers. I look at her in awe.

"But why?" I ask

"Okay you'll find that out later tonight now go get dressed" she replies pushing me into my room. I sigh and put on the dress anyways. I put it on and look in my full size mirror once I looked at myself I gasped. The dress was gorgeous and it clung to me perfectly. I heard Brianna come in and when she saw me she said

"Ally you look beautiful" I look at her and said

"Really?" she nods her head and says

"Okay now let's get your hair and makeup up done" I nod while she starts doing my makeup. Sooner or later we were in Brianna's car going to somewhere I didn't even know.

"Hey where are we going?" I ask randomly. She turns to me and says

"Oh just somewhere" I just nod uncertain of myself. The car comes to a stop and then I see that I was at Austin's concert. I turn to Brianna and I say

"Why did you bring me here?" she just smirks and says

"You'll find out" I sigh and get out of the car. Brianna was too bus typing on her phone so I pushed her inside When Brianna looked up the girls and the guys come up to us.

"Hey" they all greet us. I say hey back and then I turn to the girls and say

"I haven't seen you in a week where were you guys?" They all smirk.

"Oh just somewhere" the all reply in union

"Okay something is going on first you all ignore me and then we drag me around and then you bring me here why?" they all turn to each other.

"Oh you'll find out" they all say union. I was about to say something else but then I was cut off by Austin going on stage and speaking into the mic.

"WHATS UP MIAMI!" he screams into the microphone. The crowd cheers while I just stare at Austin.

"Well I'm going to sing a song I hope you guys like it, I wrote it about someone and she knows who she is" he says. The crowd cheers again and then the music starts he finally locks eyes with me. What I saw in his eyes with sincerity, hope, and love.

_You've got them all hypnotized  
Dragging them round by the eyes oh  
They're lined up shoulder to shoulder  
Like dominoes you keep knocking them over  
And all them fools got diamond rings just waiting for you (waiting for you)  
And I can't fool myself but we both know it's true_

Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it  
Baby look around, you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do? What do I have to do?  
You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace  
Fallin' on my knees, baby I'm losing balance  
What do I have to do?  
to be the latest choice?  
Oh Oh, Oh yeah Uh

Your lips got me wondering why  
I'm tangled in lame pick up lines oh  
Something is taking over (Something is taking over)  
You've got my heart set on roller coaster  
I'm chasing you around, you got your leash on me, too (your leash on me, too)  
I wish that I could fool myself, but we both know it's true

Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it  
Baby look around, you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do? What do I have to do?  
You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace  
Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance  
What do I have to do?  
(Oh Oh Oh)

See I will fly you to Paris  
I'll even learn the language  
Vous avez de très beaux yeux  
Oooh so beautiful  
Climb the Eiffel Tower  
Touch the moon and call it ours yeah  
Cuz it'd never shine as bright as you

When you walked into the room  
I never had a chance  
Tell me what do I have to do? (What do I have to do?) What do I have to do?

The crowd burst into cheers hoots, and whistles.

"Ok guys this song was meant for a very special girl her name is Ally Dawson". I couldn't take it anymore I walked away from my spot. I walked into the crowd I walked and walked.

"Uh Ally where are you?" he asked but I walked and then there was a spotlight on me. I groaned and then Austin saw me.

"Ally sing with me" he says. I look at him I was debating what to say.

"Sing with you no thanks" I snap at him. He looks hurt I was about to apologize but then I refused he should deserve it he should feel what you felt. I repeated in my head.

"Please Ally" he says begging now. I look at him.

"Why should I Why should I even trust you after you cheated on me" I say bluntly.

"1. Because I didn't cheat on you Brooke set me up and 2. Because I love you Ally" he says. I look at him in shock so Brooke did set him up and he loves me. I reach out to him and say

"Yes ill sing a song with you" his eyes light up as he hugs me and spins me around and then placing kiss on my lips. Man did I miss them. I could hear the audience go Aww or that's so cute. I laugh pulling away from the kiss and then I grab a microphone to sing the song.

_Austin:_

_Sometimes love's a scary place  
It's like standing in the dark  
Flying through the universe  
Trying to fix your broken heart  
It's okay to let it go  
You don't have to be so brave  
Take a chance cuz someone else is going to swoop in and save the day  
You don't have to face your fears alone Cause whenever you're in trouble I'll know_

_Ally:  
Let me be your Superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there (Be There)  
Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all  
Let me be your Superhero  
Let me be your Superhero_

_Austin:_

_Take off your mask, put down your guard  
Don't need a symbol on your chest  
It's alright for once to play the damsel in distress  
You're gonna use up all your strength trying to be so strong  
You don't have to shoulder all the weight together we can take it on  
You don't have to face your fears alone (you're not alone baby)  
Cuz whenever you're in trouble I'll know - oh - oh- oh_

_Ally:_

_Let me be your Superhero  
There isn't a place I won't go  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there (Be There)  
Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all  
Let me be your Superhero  
Let me be your Superhero_

_Together:_

_Whoa- oh - oh -ooo -ohhh  
Whoa- oh -oh -ohhh  
Whoa- oh -oh -ohhh  
Let me be your Superhero  
Whoa- oh - oh -ooo -ohhh  
Whoa- oh -oh -ohhh  
Whoa- oh -oh -ohhh  
Yeah - yeah  
Whoa- oh -oh -ohhh_

_Sometimes love's a scary place  
It's like standing in the dark  
Flying through the universe  
Trying to fix your broken heart  
Yeah- ah_

_Let me be your Superhero-ohhhhh  
There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)  
Whenever you need me by your side  
I'll be there (Be There)  
Never be afraid if you fall  
I'll carry you away from it all (I'll pick you up baby)  
Let me be your Superhero  
Let me be your Superhero_

_Whoa- oh - oh -ooo -ohhh  
Whoa- oh - oh -ooo -ohhh  
Yeah- ah  
I could be your Superhero  
You know I will baby  
Whoa- oh - oh -ooo -ohhh  
Whoa- oh - oh -ooo -ohhh  
Ohhhh- whoa-oh  
Ohhhh -whoa- oh  
Let me be your Superhero_

We finish singing and we were face to face breathing heavily. We share one last kiss before the crowd goes into cheers. I look back to see the guys and the girls looking at us. Austin intertwines our fingers together and then we walk back hand in hand backstage when we go in I'm greeted by the girls going to me and hugging the death out of me. I hug back and when we all pull way I look to the girls and the guys to see them smirking.

"We told you, you would find out" they say in union.

"How do you guys keep doing that" Austin and I say at the same time. We both turn to each other and then we all start laughing. Once we stop laughing we were grasping for air.

"So what do you guys say to celebrate on our new couple" Alex says. We all nod and then say

"HELL YEAH!"

"Okay so where are we going?" all the guys ask. All the girls smirk and say

"Oh you'll find out" we all walk out of the concert leaving all the guys confused and both curious.

**Hey guys! Ok I will try to update sooner but my teacher gives me a ton of projects every week. Oh and yeah so many people picked superhero and what do i have to do? so i thought hmm why not put both. So yeah…. Please REVIEW! I love you guys and when you review. Ok and I have to ask you guys two things do you want more drama in the story? Do you want the smutty sex scene the next chapter or do you want it a few more chapters later? Answer in reviews so…**

**Until next time…**

**LoveLover13 OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I know, i know i haven't updated in like 5 days which isn't be but it's just i have a ton on home work and projects due each week so yeah... those of my readers who read my profile know that i procrastinate... A LOT! So i am truly sorry so... on with the story.**

Austin's POV:

I look at the girls in confusion. What did they mean by 'oh you'll find out'. I look over to the guys to see them having the same expression on their faces as I did. We all just shrug our shoulders and follow the girls. We get into Brianna's car. I slip in next to Ally and hold her hand. She looks over at me and smiles. We were all in a silence, it wasn't awkward it was comfortable. I played with Ally's fingers while she just played along to what I was doing. Sooner or later the car stopped. I looked out the window to see that we were at some club. I turn to them curious to why they brought us here but they just get out of the car. Me and the guys were way more confused and VERY curious. I look at the sign and it says 'Welcome to Club LOL'. What was the point of bringing us to a club. But... This wasn't any downtown Miami night clubs it was more... homey I guess you could say. Like it wasn't what me and the guys were used to but it was a good change. It makes you feel comfortable and not left out. There was a bar on the left side of the room and then their was a dance floor in the middle while there was a few booths in the back and tables to ten right. Me and the guys turn to the girls in awe of the sight. They eye us suspiciously.

"Do you guys like it?" They ask in union. We all nod and the I choke out small yeah. Then they all pull us to a booth. We all sit down and my arm almost immediately goes around Ally's waist.

"So how will we start of this night?" I ask. Ally looks at me.

"how about we start of with going on the dance floor". I look at her and then and song plays I look over to Ally whose faces lighted up. Ally and the girls jump out of their seats and go on the dance floor just dancing like nobody was around. When they noticed we didn't follow them.

"Are you guys coming or not?" They ask in union their hands on their hips. This time me and the guys jump out our seat and go to the dance floor. I catch up to her and twirl her around making her face me while we kind of sway to the song that was playing. I lean in and press my lips to her lips. I kiss her softly, I was about to deepen it when some one on stage took my attention away from her. I look on stage to see her. There she was on stage, Brooke. I groan and say

"Man she does not know where to stop" I run a hand through my hair in frustration while Ally giggles at me and pecks my lips. I look over to Brooke to see her smirking at me while Ally is glaring at her. By the looks of it the look ally was giving Brooke was intense. I squeeze her waist comfortably.

"What's up everybody" Brooke yells into the microphone. I look at her in disgust.

"Okay I'll cut to the chase I challenge my little friend Ally here to a dance off" my mouth dropped open. Did she really do that, she has no chance against Ally but i think i will enjoy seeing my lovely girlfriend kick her ass in a dance off. i look over at Ally and she has a smirk on her face. She walks out of my hands and says

"Your on" The crowd goes into cheers while Ally takes of her jean jacket and grabs the girls for back up. Ally goes up on stage and whispers something into the DJ's ear and hands him her iPod. He nods at her while she makes her way to the dance floor.

* * *

Ally's POV:

I make my way to the dance floor. Brooke and I have an intense stare off but then we get cut off by the music playing. I smirk knowing Brooke is probably going to fall on her butt or something. The music starts with me and my girls with Brooke and her girls. I'm not even sure they like her because she's rich or just cause they think they can get something out of her. I was going to have fun with this and it's all because of the song I chose and cause Brooke never heard of the song.

_Oh, yeah_  
_Oh!_  
_Just shoot for the stars_  
_If it feels right_  
_And aim for my heart_  
_If you feel like_  
_And take me away and make it OK_  
_I swear I'll behave_  
_You wanted control_  
_So we waited_  
_I put on a show_  
_Now I make it_  
_You say I'm a kid_  
_My ego is big_  
_I don't give a shit_  
_And it goes like this_  
_Take me by the tongue_  
_And I'll know you_  
_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_  
_And I'll show you_  
_All the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I don't need to try to control you_  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_  
_With them moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_Maybe it's hard_  
_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_  
_Nothing feels right_  
_But when you're with me_  
_I'll make you believe_  
_That I've got the key_  
_Oh_

_So get in the car_  
_We can ride it_  
_Wherever you want_  
_Get inside it_  
_And you want to steer_  
_But I'm shifting gears_  
_I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)_  
_And it goes like this (Uh) _  
_Take me by the tongue_  
_And I'll know you (Uh) _  
_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_  
_And I'll show you_  
_All the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah) _  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah) _  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_You wanna know how to make me smile_  
_Take control, own me just for the night_  
_And if I share my secret_  
_You're gonna have to keep it_  
_Nobody else can see this_  
_So watch and learn_  
_I won't show you twice_  
_Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right_  
_But if I share my secret_  
_You're gonna have to keep it_  
_Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)_  
_And it goes like this_  
_Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)_  
_And I'll know you_  
_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_  
_And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)_  
_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_(Oh, yeah)_  
_I don't need to try to control you_  
_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_  
_With them moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_  
_I've got the moves like Jagger_

I finish dancing only to be face to face with Brooke. I smirk knowing i won. While the crowd goes into cheers, hoots, and whistles. I walk away from her while I'm turned by Austin pinning me up against the wall attacking my neck with kisses. I moan softly so that Austin could only hear making him growl against my skin making me shiver. He moves his lips and presses them on mine. I kiss back and run my hand through his hair making him moan. He once again trail kisses down my neck.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I trail kisses down Ally's neck I move them to her ear placing one right below her ear making her grip my hair tighter in her hands. It would have hurt if i havent been filled with so much adrenaline. I move my mouth to her ear and whisper

"Do you know how sexy you look dancing?" she looks at me and says

"How the hell would i know that?" i chuckle at her cuteness and say

"Well to answer that VERY"

"Good to know" she says. I chuckle again while i whisper once again in her ear

"You know you are going to be staying at my house tonight"

"Once again how the hell would i know that?" she said with a smile playing on her lips.

"Well now that you do can we go?" i ask her almost pleading

"Sure i could catch up on my sleep" she say walking away but i grab her wrist and pull her back.

"I'm pretty sure we both know that we aren't going to be sleeping" i say with a wink making her blush. We walk over to the gang and tell them we were going home. They say ok and then we leave the club and get into Brianna's car. They said we could use it they'll find a ride...wont they. I get in and start the car there was no way we were going to be sleeping tonight.

**Ok hey guys! So... first of all i want to say i wrote a new story it's called 'the magic of the train stations' it would mean a lot to me if you checked it out. Once again REVIEW! I love it when you review it makes me all happy. Oh and guess what my story got like more than 4000 views. I was so happy so i love it when you review and it encourages me to update more. So i cant help but say this again PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Until next time...**

**LoveLover13 OUT!**


	15. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey guys i know i know its been a long time since i updated well something came up and other stuff came up and i couldn't update so... im not going to update so often. I will TRY to update often but I just wanted you guys to know. I will be online PMing and reviewing to stories but that is all i could do because i am VERY busy. I just want you guys to know that well I'm AM still online but i am not going to be updating at my usual schedule so... beware.**

**Until next time...**

**LoveLover13 OUT!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N Hey guys let's just say this chapter is not what your expecting and yes I am sooooo very sorry. So as all my readers know I am 11 years old and in sixth grade. So I'm in ARP (advanced regents program) and I had a ton of projects and I totally forgot about it. I didn't get time to prewrite this is literally just wrote this and updated. But don't worry I am writing chapter 16 so I will probably be able to update. And I give you…. Chapter 15**

* * *

Ally's POV:

Austin was right we weren't going to be sleeping tonight. We were going to be watching movie and cuddling but of course he doesn't know that. Maybe I should tell him. Eh... He'll figure it out sooner or later I mean he's not that clueless… right? We park outside his house... Wait I meant mansion. I never realized it was that huge when I first saw it. I get out of the car and stare at it in awe. How is he used to this?

"I'm a celebrity ally you get used to A LOT of things round here". I look at him with a confused look.

"What?" I say curious to how he knew that.

"Oh you were thinking out loud" he says taking my hand and leading me into where I think is his room. Damn he had like nine extra rooms. I go in and my eyes widen to his room. He had a king sixed mattress in the middle of the room. A balcony with a view that will leave you freaking breathless. He had a 50 inch plasma TV and of course he had his own bathroom.

"I see that your still not used to this its ok get comfortable. You can wear one of my shirts while I get us a snack." He says before leaving. Huh maybe he isn't that clueless. I go into Austin's closet and look for a plain white t-shirt. I open it and my jaw drops open it's a walk in closet. Two people could be able to have se- I mean do some activities. I grab a shirt. I strip my dress off and put it on. His shirts were big on me. I go into the bathroom and wash my face and use some mouth wash. Man my back was killing me. I exit the bathroom and sit on Austin's bed it was so soft it felt like a cloud. I get comfortable and then Austin walks in with a bunch of candy. Good thing he did I was craving candy. **(A/N I have been craving candy all week but I didn't have money damn it :)) **He was wearing nothing but sweatpants. Yes he was shirtless that little tease well two could play at that game.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I change into my sweatpants and leave myself shirtless while walking to the kitchen and look through the cabinets. Chips, no, cupcake, no wait why do I have one cupcake sitting there. Eh… I shrug and eat it. I open the last cabinet and see a bunch of my candy. Jackpot. I grab a bunch of them and make my way to my room I open my door to see Ally sitting on my bed. I know I was teasing her but come on let me have my fun but that's when I realized she was just in my shirt. Nothing else except a shirt. That gave me a total hard on. I lay all the candy around and Ally runs for the m&m's. **(If you're wondering yes this was the candy I was chasing after I still didn't get it) **I chuckle at her she can be so cute sometimes. I grab a gummy bear packet and start eating it. By the time I'm finished I look over to Ally seeing she finished ALL of the m&m's packets I brought. And I brought like a bunch of them. I look at her and she just shrugs and says

"I REALLY like m&m's" I nod knowing that.

"But I thought you liked pickles?" I ask confused

"I do I just like m&m's too but pickles are my number 1" she say.

"Oh ok missy it's getting late isn't it so go to bed" I say. She pouts.

"Fine but let me do just one last thing" she says inching closer and closer to me. I closed my eyes waiting for her to kiss me when I get nothing. I open my eyes to see Ally eating some gummy worms.

"Good night Austin" she says getting under the covers and her back facing me. Oh so that's how she was playing. Hmm I always get what I want and I wanted a good night kiss. I turn Ally over and kiss her. She seemed shocked first but then relaxed into the kiss. I pull away and smirk.

"Good night Ally oh and I always get what I want" I say. I turn off the lights and go to sleep with my hand wrapped around Ally's waist. Life couldn't get any better… could it?

* * *

**A/N Ok I have to say this is the shortest chapter I ever wrote but could you blame me I was busy. And on top of that my freakish brother had the laptop all week so when I got the time he would have and man is he annoying. Ok so please REVIEW! Oh and I have a question how old are you? Answer in reviews I was curious cause I was like am I the youngest on this website because I see people who are like 16 or 18 somewhere around that or in their teen years I guess. So yeah and I was kinda delayed too cause I had thoughts cause I saw a story (I won't mention which one) which had only 11 chapters and it had more than 200 reviews and then I look at my reviews and I'm like I'm on chapter 15 and I have 104 chapters but then my brother gave me some word of wisdom (surprising right?) and I decided to continue so yeah if you guys have any ideas please PM me. Oh and the other day I was like is there any guys on this website if there is and you know them please tell me I'm freaking curious. Yeah and I know this authors note is tremendously long but I wanted to notify you guys.**

**So until next time…**

**LoveLover13 OUT!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Heyyo! How's it going? Happy late Valentine's Day! I had a pretty great one. Yeah so skip to the disclaimer and yes I am aware that I never put disclaimers but I'm going to start to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize. If I did….well let's just say Raura would be happening then. **

Austin's POV:

I wake up. I try to move my hand only for it to be pinned down by Ally's body. I smile remembering our memories from last night. Man could that girl eat she was just too cute. I stare at the ceiling just thinking how lucky I am to have someone like Ally. But Ally's twists in her sleep and threw her hand over my chest. I suck in breath does this always happen to her?

"Austin" she mumbles. I snap my head to her was she dreaming about me?

"Austin" her face was buried in my neck and she was placing soft kisses. What the heck though? Her leg lifts and goes between mine. Shit shit shit shit I was not and I repeat NOT going to last. My phone then goes off. I ignore it but it was on vibrate so it was annoying the hell out of me. It goes off three more times I was about to pick it up when….** ( Can anyone guess who called?)**

"Austin" she says louder grabbing my boxers. I KNEW IT! She was having a sex dream about me but hey I had one about her too. She suddenly stops then releases her grip turns away and lies down on her back. I then spend my time staring at her lovingly she was so beautiful she just didn't know it.

Ally's POV:

I wake up to the sun streaming through the windows. I softly rub my eyes with my hands. I was warm embrace memories of last night came flooding back to me. Man those m&m's were good. I look to my glorious boyfriend to see him already awake staring lovingly at me.

"Oh thank god your up" he says in his morning voice.

"Morning" I say in a tired voice straitening myself up.

"Morning" he says in his raspy voice giving me a kiss on the cheek. His voice sounded sexy when he wakes up I could get used to it.

"I'm guessing by that statement you like my morning voice" he says smirking. I flush a deep red and nod my head. He chuckles at me and kisses me. It was long and lovingly oh how I missed his kisses. He suddenly pulls away making me pout. His break into a smile and he nuzzles his face into my neck.

"Your cute" he mumbles into my neck making shivers go down my neck. He then starts slowly and might I add teasingly started kissing my neck. He found a sweet spot making a moan escape my mouth. No Ally focus I was not going to give in that easily. He smirks against my skin and nips my skin. Making my hand go into his soft blond locks. This felt like heaven people say sex feels like heaven but I could argue because they didn't have an Austin Moon like I did.

I tilt my head to give him a better access to my neck. I was hot VETY hot. I gently push Austin away. I lift his shirt off body feeling confident. His eyes go wide but I only smirk at him. He then goes to kiss me again but I stop him with my hand. He looks confused I crawl onto his lap so I was straddling him. I start kissing his neck first starting at his jawline and then tracing down. Since we were both in our underwear he was about to open my bra strap, when the door suddenly flew open making me jump off of Austin and the bed making my back hit the floor. I hiss out from cold floor colliding with my hot back. **(Picture this okay the bed is in the middle of the room the door is on the right of them so ally jump off to the left side of the bed onto the ground so whoever came in couldn't see her. Get it? If you didn't PM me) **

"Ow" I mumble. I wait to see what was happening but before anything happens I hear Austin say

"Rocky?"

**The end?**

**Yes it's the end. Sorry for the cliffhangers but I have been reading stories and they all had cliffhangers so I was just like in the mood for one. Yeah so I was all alone on Valentine's Day :( only had 4 men in my life. The couch, refrigerator, T.V, and the internet, oh I forgot my phone. Sorry for the long wait buuut I am on mid- winter break so I'm off for the week so I will probably update. Okay I will make a deal with you I will give you more Auslly and or a sex scene for 13 or more reviews. Got that?**

**Until next time…**

**LoveLover13 OUT! **


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N Hey guys! On the last chapter you guys hated the freaking cliffhanger I could imagine you guys going *shaking heads* nice timing Rocky. Just so you know I LOVE rocky! So no hate -.- okay thanks!**

**Let's answer your reviews shall we…**

**Suprinaa- yes rocky he is a cockblocker. I LOVE him for that one of my favorite authors arilovexo in her stories rocky is the sibling cockblocker so I though eh? Why not? **

**SnookieB123- Thanks :D**

**Fatttyy4lifee- Yes, yes I know I'm horrible cause of the cliffhanger but… I couldn't help it. Thanks :D**

**Life life love life- Thanks :D**

**WritermeAl- YES! Rocky called you were the only one who guessed that. And Thanks :D**

**Soccer2757- Thanks :D**

**Llmav- hahah lol ikr! **

**Musicisart22- Hahah ikr! Thanks :D**

**Continue with the story….**

* * *

Austin's POV:

Wait the hell just happened! Oooh I feel bad for Ally she her she LITERALLY flew of the bed. I turn to Rocky.

"Really Rocky nice timing" I say shaking my head

"Yeah I have to admit with you on that sorry" I laugh at him he hasn't changed since the last time I saw him. He was the same goofy guy I knew as a kid I missed him a lot. **(A/N Rocky is hilarious I LOVE him I'm serious he's not my favorite or my least favorite I LOVE him just like Riker, Ross, Ryland, Rydel, and Ratliff.)**

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"What do you not want me here" he says leaving

"No no dude just why are you here?" I ask again

"Ok all of us are in town and umm we miss you…except me yeah totally" he says in mock belief. I laugh at him once again.

"Man you haven't changed at all" I say

"You either" he says giving me a bro hug. But its gets interrupted once we hear Ally.

"Uh hey guys hate to ruin your reunion I'm on the floor right here" ally says

"Oh yeah sorry about that baby" I reply

"It's okay" She says.

"Is she like your girlfriend or something?" Rocky asks

"No shit Sherlock now get out" I say pushing him out the door.

"Why do I have to leave?" he asks whining.

"Hmm maybe it's because you being the cockblocker you are walked in on us" I exclaim.

"HEY! I said I was sorry and jeez" he says holding his hands up in surrender exiting the room. Once he leaves the room I turn around to see Ally already wearing her jeans while she was still in her bra. The sight was one I'd have to say I enjoyed a lot.

"Who's Rocky?" Ally asks coming over to me. I sling my arms around her waist and pull her onto my bed with me. I kiss down her jawline.

"He's just someone I know" I say casually

"Nooo captain obvious that was obvious but _how_ do you know him" she says being smart.

"He's my cousin from the band R5"

"R5!" Ally shrieks.

"Yeah that's the band I'm in" Rocky said but we couldn't hear him exact cause his voice was muffed cause of the door.

"I LOVE that band when I was little I would sing along to all of their songs, I remember having a crush on Ross and Rocky".She says excitedly.

"Well Ross and Rocky are taken as far as I know and your mine" I say nuzzling my nose into her cheek.

"I know but I always wanted to meet them I never knew YOU were related to them" she giggles.

"Neither did I till fourth grade" I say into her neck.

"Come on lets go I need to meet your cousins" she begs me. I sigh and nod giving in.

"YAY!" she exclaims wrapping her legs around my waist and placing a passionate kiss on my lips which I gladly return. It was getting pretty heated up until Rocky had to bang on the door saying "You better not be doing what I think you're doing"

"ROCKY!" I exclaim. I roll my eyes at him and place Ally on the ground. I take her hand in mine and open the door to see Rocky.

"I thought you guys were going to be in there forever" He says dramatically. Making Ally giggle catching Rocky's attention.

"And who might you be?" Rocky says taking Ally's hand and kissing it.

"This is my girlfriend Ally" I say wrapping my hands protectively around her waist.

"I'm Rocky"

"I know I am a huge fan of R5" she says giving him a hug.

"Okkkaay too close" I say pulling Ally back.

"Aww is someone jealous" she says ruffling my hair.

"Whhhhaaaat? What makes you think that?" I say

"Alright I'll drop it now let's go meet your other cousins" she says dragging me to the car. I chuckle at her cuteness I can't get enough of her.

"Where do we go Rocky?" I ask once we get into the car

"Go to our place" he says while I nod.

"What's your place?" Ally asks confused

"You'll see" we both say in union. She just shakes her head. Sooner or later we pull up to a restaurant on the other side of Miami called 'costa nostra' it was Italian for our thing. **(A/N Okay I read this story costa nostra and its awesome go check it out) **It looked the same as from the last time I saw it. It brings back childhood memories. I intertwine Ally's and my hands together and walk in to see the rest of my cousins they changed and looked different from the last time. Immediately I was greeted and pulled into bone crushing hugs from all of the guys and Rydel. I hug all of them back and look at Ally to see her smiling at us.

"Oh my god we all missed you so much" Rydel says.

"I missed you guys too" I say.

"Dude you changed A LOT" Riker says

"Thanks and so did you guys but I know your still those crazy little freaks" I say.

"And who is this you've brought with you" Ryland say making his way over to her.

"This is Ally my girlfriend" I say giving ally a kiss on the cheek.

"You've finally settled down girl" Ross says

"Hahah yeah I guess I have" I say.

"What about you guys anything new?" I ask

"YUP! Ratliff and me got together Ross and Laura got together Riker and Vanessa got together and rocky and Ryland have mystery girls who they won't tell us about" Rydel says casually.

"Whoa… all that happened and FINALLY! I've been trying to get Raura, Rydellington, and Rikenessa together for ages you guys were sooooo oblivious" I say making Ally giggle.

"Hilarious" They all dead pan. I just laugh at them.

"I'm kidding but you all know I'm a true romantic and... You guys clicked together like puzzle pieces" I say making all of them blush

"And what about your 'mystery girls' I hear about" turning to Rocky and Ryland.

"Someone you don't need to know about" they both say in union.

"I'll find out either way" I say.

"Alright let's get to meet Ally and catch up" Rydel says. We go to our table their wasn't enough seats so Ally had to sit on my lap and she wasn't complaining plus she was so _comfy. _We catch up and have a few jokes and then Ally gets a text from someone.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Oh it's just Trish" she replies.

"Oh what doe she want?" I ask again.

"She wants to see if we can hang out at the mall"

"Oh the why aren't you going?" I ask confused.

"because your technically holding onto me" she says making everyone laugh.

"oh yeah sorry about that" I say releasing gets off my lap.

"It was nice meeting you guys but I have to go"

"It was mi e meeting you too" they all say.

"Hey Rydel do you want to have a girls day with me and the girls" Ally asks.

"YES! Please I've hanged out with Laura and Vanessa but it's been such a while" she says grabbing ally's hand and leaving.

"Bye guys!" Ally waves and then leaves the restaurant. we all say bye and then i turn to the guys and say.

" So guys day at my house with the other guys". They all shrug their shoulders and say

"Sure why not?" we pay for the food and leave the restore at making our way yo my house I missed the guys a lot and I couldn't wait for Dez and the others to meet my cousins.

Ally's POV: 

Rydel is awesome! We have so much in common and she fun to be around. We make our way to the mall to see Trish and the other girls.

"Hey girls this is-"

"We know it's Rydel lynch" Cassidy says. I look at them confused.

"Ally we are your best friends since we were 5 we know everything about you and we know your little obsession over R5" Trish says.

"Little obsession! More like huge she memorized all of their songs lyrics by heart and she still remembers" Kira says making me blush in embarrassment. **(A/N Yes i just described me I am OBSESSED with R5 and I memorized all of their song lyrics by heart I LOVE them so you clearly get it) **

"What I couldn't help myself I LOVED your songs they had an awesome beat to the song." I defend.

" It's cool Ally and thanks" Rydel says

"So we up for a girls day" Alex says. We all nod and make out way to the salon. I got my hair and nails done my hair had amber highlights in it and might I say I look good.

"Hey is it cool if Laura and her sister Vanessa join us" Rydel asks not looking up for her phone. We all nod and say sure. Not a moment later Laura and Vanessa walk in.

"Hey guys this is Lau-" I cu. Rydel off

" I know I've been a Raura shipper form the beginning" I say.

"Aww thanks" Laura says. We all catch up and joke around and then an idea pops into my mind.

"Hey I have an idea"

"what kind of idea?" The girls ask.

"How about we do something nice for the guys like sing them a song or something we already did our hair and nails now we just get dressed pick an song and ask the guys to meet us at the club."

" That's not bad" Vanessa says.

" Well then let's do it" Laura says.

" okay I'm going to text austin" I say texting austin telling him about the club.

_Ally- italics _Austin- Normal

_hey babe take the guys and meet us at the club questions bye babe xoxo_

fine no questions see you at the club bye xoxo :)

i smile and close my phone.

"Okay it's all set up now let's go to ummm Trish's house and get ready we got our dresses and now we pick our songs" they all nod and say okay. We make our way to the car and drive to Trish's house. I already had a song in mind two actually and maybe I could do a duet with Rydel. Hmmm.

* * *

**A/N DONE! It's been forever since I wrote you a long chapter so I hope to makes up for one the cliffhanger and for the short chapter and since their was only 9 reviews I noticed I was being kinda hard so fine 10 reviews okay! Oh and my other story crazy stupid love PLEASE review to that I haven't gotten a review for like 6 chapters straight. Yeah so I love you guys and please review and I'll keep my deal up here. 10 reviews= more Auslly. other than that next chapter will have some more Auslly... I hope love you guys**

**Until next time...**

**LoveLover13 OUT!**


End file.
